How Tides Can Change
by Kage Hitokiri Kitsune
Summary: Being re-written
1. Chapter 1

How tides can change

I do not own naruto if I did well jiraiya would be blushing at its contents MUAHAHAHAHAchoke sorry little um overwhelmed.. yes that's it

Ramen/Talking

_Ramen/Thinking_

**Rabbit/demon and inner talk**

_**Rabbit/demon and inner thinking**_

_**just so you know this will be the only chapter written like this... i promise! **_

It was a dark day in konoha there were clouds in the sky, the only wildlife out where crows and the animals that you could only their eyes of in the dark with a lone figure the size of a young boy was seen sitting near a tree crying now you might question why there was a young boy sitting next to a giant tree instead of in his home with his family, the matter is he did not have family that he knew of, or anyone else and recently, he has no home since the villagers of this place were nice enough to keep it ..warm for him meaning that when he was coming back from the ninja academy all that was left of his apartment and all of his items was a pile of ashes where it once stood. Now you may ask why he is not furious with this and the reason is that he was used to it even as bad as that sounds he would wish for it everyday if what happened afterward never happened…

…………………………………….………….Flashback……………………………………………….

The young boy had just came home and was saddened at his houses condition so he started to go to the hokage to get ANOTHER apartment if he wasn't so distraught he might have noticed the three figures following him in the shadows….. slowly coming closer… then with barely any sound a kunai flew right into his shoulder making him try to cry out but before he could do anything one of the other figures detatched from its shelter of the night and cut his throat leaving him gaping at what he thought was a living nightmare, the person was clothed in all black no distinguishing factors except that he had a hitai ate with a spiral looking like a leaf, a symbol that he recognized that belonged to the ninja of the village he lived in, no..this couldn't be happening! There were always the villagers that would beat him but ninjas would always stop it not do this..no…_they have to imposters_ was his last thoughts as darkness overwhelmed him.

Wet and dingy is all he could describe the place he woke up(guess where) it looked like some type of sewer with it's own creepy glowing tubes on the ceiling and something making him walk through it all to come upon a giant gate where two maddened eyes opened to glare at him and five giant claws to slam into the said gate and stop centimeters from his face scaring him immensely the only thing that scared him more was the voice that followed **HELLO PUNY HUMAN WHY DO YOU DARE DEFILE MY PRESENCE WITH YOUR PRESENCE?!?! **W-w-what do you mean you uhh stupid umm thing? ** HOW DARE YOU CALL THE GREATEST OF ALL DEMONS A THING IF I WERE FREE I WOULD TOURTURE YOUR SOUL FOR ALL ETERNETY FOR THAT! …BAKA…. **Nani! Who are you calling stupid you uh… stupid head Ha! cant beat that can you? I know you cant uh… stupid head ** SILENCE!!!!!!!** This made naruto fall on his butt and into a large puddle that looked very grimy **YOU DARE TO TALK BACK TO ME? I WILL KILL YOU, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT……….** Uhh are you going to do something?... ** OF COURSE I AM UMM LEMME THINK HMMMM _(CAN'T PHYSICALLY HURT HIM SO..UHH HA GOT IT) _ HA! I GOT IT FOR YOUR INSOLENCE I SHALL DO THIS! (**The form starts to make sounds as if he is choking) and the smart question of naruto is uhh what are you doing? The kyuubi(if you haven't guessed yet go watch the first episode at least) started to laugh well as much as it could with a mouth full of saliva(guess what he's going to do!) and he spit on the boy literally making look like he just took a shower well a shower including slimy water.

What the fuck you spit on me! **SO _(HA GOT WHAT HE DESERVES little brat) _**oh no you didn't fine you want to play dirty fine. He slowly lowers his pants and starts to urinate on the fox ** WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! YOU DAMN BRAT DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT STENCH WILL LINGER HERE? O-OH MY HOW REPULSIVE!!! **It's not that bad (here the fox actually starts to stagger and lose focus) **WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THAT BAD! I HAVE ENHANCED SENSES AND THAT STINKS! **Aww why do you have to be so mean? **HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING BRAT? ** To what? ** TO ME AND MY GREATTNESS OF COURSE!!!** Who's your greatness and where is he?** WHAT? ** Oh never mind stop wasting time who are you and where are we? ** WELL WE ARE IN YOUR MIND AND I AM THE KYUUBI _HA SEE HOW HE REACTS TO THAT_** oh so that's why the villagers treat me so bad huh? **_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS KID? HMM LETS TRY ANOTHER APROACH THEN _ SO YOUR'E NOT SCARED OF THAT FACT? **Not really since you know I sorta figured out you know being beaten and called things like kyuubi and demon kinda give huge hints and oh yea THE GIANT SEAL ON MY STOMACH HELPS!!!! ** _He seems smarter than I gave him credit for to have found out his secret… _ SO GAKI YOU HAVE FOUND OUT SO WHY DON'T YOU USE MY POWER TO GET REVENGE ON THIS VILLAGE? ** Ha why would I want to do that I have everyone here thinling I'm a dobe so now I can probably even beat a few jounin because they will underestimate me! Anyways who Will be afraid of the child who failed the final test three times and plays pranks to be even somewhat dangerous?

**_Hmm now that he mentions it that is a good strategy actually its sort of like mine small stature(yeah right) and people will underestimate me for a lesser demon hmm I'm starting to like this gaki. _ OK SO BRAT YOU HAVE A GOOD PLAN BUT DO YOU HAVE THE POWER TO BACKL YOUR'E MOUTH UP? _See what he can do…_** ha like I care what you think about me but I can do many jounin jutsus I mean really all I have is time to go wathch them train and then try to copy what they do hmph I mean really what do you think I am an idiot?

**WELL ACTUALLY I THOUGHT YOU WHERE THE WAY YOU CAME IN AND EVERYTHING WHICH REMINDS ME WHY ARE YOU HERE?** Well actually some villagers dressed up as ninja are trying to kill me.. oh no I have to stop them! ** WAIT SLOW DOWN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT IT'S VILLAGERS DRESSED UP AND NOT JUST NINJAS?** Well because the ninjas usually stop the pain not cause it** THOSE ARE ALL YOUR'E REASONS DON'T BE STUPID THE NINJAS MAY HAVE DIFFERENT JOBS BUT AT THE END OF THE DAY THEY ARE VILLAGERS! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NINJAS NEVER HURT YOU ? **they usually use their fists and feet not kunai and these people are using kunai so I just thought it would be villagers dressed up…._now that I think of it that makes no sense at all oh he's going to yell again geeze tone it down_

_**KYUUBI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

**_Stupid kid thinks it's villagers because the weapons they use? Damn if he's going to be my container I'll have to train him but first…_HEY KID **what? (suddenly red charka explodes from under the gate overwhelming naruto)

**OUSIDE VIEW**

They finally did it! They just had to burn down the demons house and wait for it to try to run to the hokage to wine some more and they did it! The demon spawn was on the ground at their feet slowly dieing and now all they had to do was….

Slowly red charka started to leak from all the wound of the boy and was consuming him in a frenzy of the malevolent charka which made all of the ninjas present want to soil them selves at which point a voice spoke a voice that promised pain and death to all those that went against it **YOU! YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!! YOU WANT A DEMON YOU GOT ONE NOW DIE!!!** The now kyuubified naruto started with a hand through one of the men's shoulder blood came splurting out when he took the hand out and with it came the scream that the man had been trying to hold in out and the boy just took it all in letting it drive him even more into his pleasure of liking his hand clean of the blood and getting ready for some long awaited fun he turned around and an appendage ripped itself out and stabbed one of the other men in the stomach and burned him into dust with demonic charka barely being able to be discerned coming from the boy's lower back in the darkness where it suddenly came back and decapitated the one man holding his shoulder in pain and the boy slowly turned to the last man.. and the man looked at him turned and started to run but it was in vain because the moment he turned around there was a hand through his heart and he died looking into the eyes of the demon that he had set out to kill and wondering how the boy had gotten so fast as to get infront of him but that doesn't matter as he was not a corpse on the boy's hand where he was ungracefully thrown off of said hand and obliterated with red charka…**WELL THAT WAS FUN……** (he slowly walks to the park and sit next a big tree and gives back control to his container and said container started to cry) oh my god I killed them I am a monster **KID I KILLED THEM NOT YOU** kyuubi! What do you mean? ** KID I TOOK CONTROL AND I KILLED THEM SO YOU ARE NOT AT FAULT ** really? **YEAH! SO STOP BLUBBERING YOUR'E SUPPOSED TO BE A NINJA SO GET OVER IT! ** Um well alright if you really are the one who killed them ** KID DID YOU MAKE YOUR'E BODY MOVE? ** Well I don't think I was ** I'LL TELL YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE CONTROLLING IT NOW THIS TOPIC IS OVER!** Ok… thanks kyuubi.

That sorta was and wasn't a flashback there but I wanted to call it one so oh well

Please review so I can see if I should keep this going or not this is my first fic and want to know if people will even like it nothing happens yet but I do have a plot and welcome flames and criticism they either will help or will be forgotten any death threats will be met with laughter so please review!


	2. training start

How tides can change

I do not own naruto if I did well anko would be saying its brash MUAHAHAHAHAcough sorry I love ankos character

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon and inner talk**

_**Demon and inner thinking**_

Last time

the man looked at him turned and started to run but it was in vain because the moment he turned around there was a hand through his heart and he died looking into the eyes of the demon that he had set out to kill and wondering how the boy had gotten so fast as to get infront of him but that doesn't matter as he was not a corpse on the boy's hand where he was ungracefully thrown off of said hand and obliterated with red charka…**WELL THAT WAS FUN……** (he slowly walks to the park and sit next a big tree and gives back control to his container and said container started to cry) oh my god I killed them I am a monster **KID I KILLED THEM NOT YOU** kyuubi! What do you mean? ** KID I TOOK CONTROL AND I KILLED THEM SO YOU ARE NOT AT FAULT ** really? **YEAH! SO STOP BLUBBERING YOUR'E SUPPOSED TO BE A NINJA SO GET OVER IT! ** Um well alright if you really are the one who killed them ** KID DID YOU MAKE YOUR'E BODY MOVE? ** Well I don't think I was ** I'LL TELL YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE CONTROLLING IT NOW THIS TOPIC IS OVER!** Ok… thanks kyuub

Chapter 2

**Kid it's time to go to that old man you call hokage**

all right lets g**-**

**kit there seems to be a female in distress over to your right coming towards you **

all right so what do you want me to do?

**Go rescue her you could always use extra help especially from cute girls **

how do you know che's cute

**oh I can tell from years of experience **

well I guess we can try to help her

**good go**

I'm goin I'm goin

Naruto started to set up a plan with the fox and was waiting for the ninja carrying a little girl in pale violet pajamas and a sack over her head and the ninja looked like the devil himself was after him by the way he was running

STOP!!!

What are you doing out you runt?

Don't call me runt stupid

Um I didn't I called you runt

Oh… well don't call me that either!

Yeah well get out of my way stupid kid!

What did I say about calling me stupid?

Like I care what you say you little kid (while walking towards him)_I'll just kill this kid and get out of here_

That's it now you get this!!!(holding out a kunai)

Oh I'm afraid of the little kid with the kunai I'm a jounin of lighning country do you know what that means?(while still walking forward)

It means that you just walked into a trap stupid jounin ha!

What!

Do you think I would actually think about beating you I was stalling for thjose hyuugas right behind you

What where? (looking behind him)

(naruto runs up and stabs him in the leg and grabs the falling hinata) got ya!

Owww you stupid kid im going to fry you like a fish!

Oh yeah come and get me loser jounin that couldn't even beat a 5 year old!

Oh im going to beat you then im going to torture you and-

You know im still waiting

Fine!!!!(starts to run but falls in a pit trap covered by leaves) what is this?

Its what most people call a trap stupid!

Oh im so going to kill you!

Not if I roll a big rock over it and stick it with chakra like this(rolling a giant boulder and the fox sticks it to ground)

Hey stop you stu-(rock seals the noise)

**Heh kid we did a good job even though I would prefer if we bathed in his blood or had some fun with that girl over-**

Lalala can't hear you

**Oh fine cry baby but I will expect you to do the act when the time comes I will not tolerate my container a virgin when you enter adulthood and we-**

Hey look hyuugas!

_**oh fine just don't listen to me wait till I tell you about inheriting my lust with my power muahahaha!**_

What are you doing here demon where is my daughter and that lightning ninja im going to kill?

Uhh well your daughter is over there waking up and the ninja is under this boulder which I could use some help with because I'm running out of charka and he's going to be mad and I know he'll kill me without help

Why should I help you

Well it would be nice and I sorta did help your daught-

I do not care for that girl the moment her sister is of age hinata will be put into the branch house for her weakness

What's the branch house?

Well it's never mind im not going to describe it to you demon

Well how about you kill him because he'll go after to anyways so he could torture me afterwards

_Well I guess that makes sense since that's what I would do kill the great one and torture the stupid bratty demon_ very well let him out (naruto opens the hole the ninja jumps out and hiashi deals the ninja a one hit deathblow to the chest with gentle fist)

Woah you killed him with one hit!

Yes that is the greatness of the gentle fist we hyuugas can kill all with the simplest effort(hinata gets up)

a-a-ano w-what a-am I-I-I d-d-doing h-h-here?(guess who)

your weakness has caused disruption to the clan again by getting kidnapped

o-oh s-sorry o-ototou-s-sama

do not say you are sorry for you are not worth my time

o-ok o-ototou-s-sama a-ano w-who a-are y-you?

Me? I'm naruto uzumaki the next hokage!!

h-hello n-naruto-san i-im h-hinata h-h-hyuuga

hi hinata!

h-h-hello

hinata we must get back to the clan grounds so you can disappoint me more and I will train hanabi to make a better heir

h-h-hai o-o-ototou-s-sama

nice to meet you hinata!

y-y-you t-too na-naruto-kun(leaving with her father)

Later that night

So fox what are we going to train in giant nin-jutsus dangerous gen-jutsus or powerful tai-jutsus

**Well I'd say tai-jutsu since I don't know any nin-jutsus or gen-jutsus**

What you expect me to be great with only tai-jutsu who does that?(wome where rock-lee sneezes)

**Silence! I did not say you had to go without them and you already know some **

But why don't you know any?

**No opposable thumbs..**

Really…….

**Well there is one I saw in my last fight the one that rode the giant frog do it was just simple charka manipulation**

What is it?

**I believe he shouted resengun or resengan or something like that**

Hmmmmm is it powerful?

**Yes it took out a whole leg and it almost stopped me for a second but I just grew another and took out a few more ninjas while he retreated for chakra exhaustion**

Oh I've been meaning to ask you why did you attack konoha?

**Because a snake looking man summoned me and put a seal on me it was a very good seal**

Oh so you wouldn't have attacked konoha if that man didn't do that seal on you?

**No I would have if someone actually summoned me that had signed the contract but I know no one has since I have it in my possession at all times and let no one sign it because foxes are to great to be used by you lesser beings**

Oh so you wont let me sign it?

**Not unless you can prove yourself for it and I will only let you do this is because you are my container for the time being**

What do you mean for the time being?

**If I find a way to get out of this cesspool I will without a second thought**

Oh I guess I would too if I where in your position

**now for the first act of business for training**

wait what do I have to do for the summoning contract?

**You will have to steal something from somewhere without being caught by anyone**

Oh I can do that with all of the scavenging I have had to do it should be easy

**Well you can double task for the first part of training then you have to get new clothes because the ones you are wearing now just scream KILL ME and no sensible ninja would wear it unless they had a death wish**

Fine I'll get some new clothes

**No orange!**

How about just a little?

**No!!**

Fine grumpy fox

**Ha **

Naruto goes to a ninja supply store that is closed and sneaks into the back while trying to keep from making too much noise(the people who run the store do not live in it or they would have heard him in 3 seconds) and he got the same outfit in different colors black, dark red, dark green, white, and brown and was leaving when he noticed katanas , kunai , wights, and shurkien on the wall behind the counter so he did the first thing that came to mind and took 3 katanas and 2 practice ones, 40 10 packs of kunai, 25 20 packs of shurkien, and a set of weight that the fox told him to grab with all og the holders for said items and a scroll that said basic stances for batojutsu.

So fox do I get the contruact now?

**No you just walked in and if anyone was there they would have heard you over a whole battle complete with explosions**

Aww come on I stole all this stuff and then you say it doesn't count?

**Kid it's better to get it like this instead of paying the price of a small house**

Yeah I guess so but I still want that contract

**You will get it the moment you steal something without someone noticing and there has to be atleast 5 people watching it for it to count just so you know**

What 5? But then someone is bound to see me

**Well I advise practicing on your speed and your stealth**

Why speed?

**You can all the stealth in the world but without speed you might not be fast enough to stay out of eyesight**

What do you mean?

**Well see it like this if there are 10 squads of scouts and they go in 3 minute intervals over a 320 mile perimeter you would have to run into the perimeter get what you need and get out and have a big lead on them in about 6 minutes and that includes finding what you need, disarming traps, and taking out the occasional guard that would require a lot of stealth to get in and to not get every guard to notice you and then there's the need for the speed to get away unseen and hopefully unfound**

Hmm I guess that makes sense so how do I train stealth and speed

**That's where the weights and what I like to call pranks come in**

Weights and pranks?

**yes it's better than it sounds the weights will improve your strength and speed by constantly putting extra exertion onto your legs and the pranks well the key to a great prank is not the credit it is the end funniness of the situation and that you are not caught in any part of it so you and your accomplices are the only ones to actually know the one who did it**

I guess it sounds plausible but how does it increase stealth?

_**Plausible? Is he getting smarter by the minute or just picking things up?** _**It helps your stealth because just try to put paint into a scroll and get a jounin to open it without getting stabbed or worse**

Well I guess it would help my stealth so what now?

**Well kid I would say get to the hokage's and get a house or apartment unless you like the cold and wild outdoors**

Yeah let's go to the hokage

**Like I thought**

(naruto walk to a giant symbol for fire in kanji and walks in) hi can I see the hokage?

No get lost demon

Oh ok thanks for letting me miss!

Hey I said no and im a man

Ok miss I'll see you later!(walking in the hokages room) ojiji-san I need a new apartment and a transfer to a new class in the academy(fox told him to because the examiners would put genjustu over the tests)

Oh and why do you need a new apartment/class?

Well first is that some ninja burned my old apartment down and the examiners are cheating on my tests so I would like a new class/apartment

Huuuhhhhh well I guess it cannot be helped I will arrange for a new class and there is only one aparment complex that will allow you to move in _since it's abandoned _ but you will have to fix it up

Well it should be better than that last place I was missing half the floor, plumbing, no heat, and I swear there was a giant rat in the closet

Well I guess this will more good then bad eh naruto?

I guess so ojiji I guess so

(the hokage leads him to right next to the hokage monument and the apartment looked alright just dusty) so ojiji whats wrong with this place it just looks dusty

well nothing is wrong with it it's just that the owner died in the battle against kyuubi and we just kept putting off cleaning it up and well now it's yours

great so I can remodel it?

Well I guess so just don't destroy it to the point where you can't live here anymore

So that's chapter 2 hope you liked it and if there is any thoughts should be in the harem review the ones already in are hinata and im thinking tayuya so as always flames and criticism will either help or will be forgotten any death threats will be met with laughter!


	3. starting to change

How tides can change

I do not own naruto if I did well hinata would be indefinitely in a faint from the contents MUAHAHAHAHAcough sorry I love hinata

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon and inner talk**

_**Demon and inner thinking**_

Last time

well nothing is wrong with it it's just that the owner died in the battle against kyuubi and we just kept putting off cleaning it up and well now it's yours

great so I can remodel it?

Well I guess so just don't destroy it to the point where you can't live here anymore

Chapter 3_ mendokuse_

Just so everyone will know further in the story there will be hints of lemons but this will not contain any unless people ask for them then I really do not want to get too in detail but I could give it a shot

It's been half a year and naruto has advanced in his speed and stealth greatly well.. who wouldn't with a giant fox in your head that can make images go into your head or just simply annoy you if it deemed helpful so naruto found himself in lots of what kyuubi liked to call "real" training meaning that the training had to have the chance of death or at least a week in the hospital so he is about jounin level in both of those areas but his ninjutsu and genjutsu is lacking and he hasn't found a taijutsu to practice but that doesn't mean he couldn't beat some people like a few months into his training he found himself in a predicament that included the uchiha clan.

Day of the problem

Naruto was walking down a road from running around the village when….

**Kid I smell lots of blood in the air and its from different people so it seems something is happening**

Ok fox ill stay away

**What no go in and see if you can help!**

What why?

**Either you could help fight heal people or just stay in the shadows and see if we can copy some jutsus from anyone**

Well alright but ill run if it gets too serious ok?

**I wouldn't have it any other way yet kid but remember you only run if I say I know whats best in these types of situations**

All right fox(naruto goes the way the fox instructs him to and soon he can smell the blood also what he walk in upon can only be called a massacre there was bodies everywhere and many body parts where all over the place and screams coming from a house that across from it a lone kunai sticks out of a logo that looks like a fan upon entering the house naruto notices a man with pale skin, yellow slitted eyes, emanating killer intent which he knew from many years of being on the receiving end of tons of it and kyuubi told him what it was, and the man was wearing a tan robe with a purple sash(you could see the gayness too)

**Kid this man is on a high level get away while you can you would have to draw upon massive amounts of my chakra to beat him and your body cannot handle it like it is**

Who are you boy?

Oh shit ummmm in naruto uzumaki and im going to be the next hokage believe it! So you should leave while you still can!

**No kid run we cant beat him right now**

_But kyuubi he has that kid in his arms! (ill write it like this so some might not think hes saying it out loud hes thinking it to kyuubi if you get what I mean)_

**It does not matter there is nothing you can do oh shit now your in his jutsu**

_Kyuubi why can't I move I don't feel any killing intent so whats happening?_

**It seems that it is some jutsu to make enemies stop with something I think its focused bloodlust but I cant be sure right now**

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I am soooo gonna die now!_

**Kit I told you to run but noooo you wanted to play hero and look if he gets too close I'm going to have to release a lot of my chakra to get us away and that is if he doesn't want to follow us he's atleast kage level maybe a little lower!**

_Shit why didn't you tell me?_

**I did you just weren't listening when a age old fox tells you to run you run!**

_I'm sorry but who is that(someone crashed through the door looks exactly like the boy but older)_

What are you doing to my younger brother!?!

Me? Im ensuring the perfect body but now ill have to kill you!

I will not let you do anything to my little brother sasuke!

Hmm well see well ja ne!

Im going to kill you!

Not if you want sasuke to die itachi-kun(throws sasuke up into the air and disappears)

Shit(itachi jumps and catches his little brother from a very big fall)

Hey I can move again!(naruto)

Who are you?(itachi)

Im naruto uzumaki

Uzumaki? I am uchiha itachi and the little one in my arms is sasuke

Nice to meet you want my help in finding any survivors?

Yes that would be appreciated whilei talk with my little brother

All right ill be right back! (naruto searches for survivors while sasuke wakes up)

Sasuke: ahhh itachi why did you kill all of our clan?

Itachi: I didn't don't you remember the guy with the tan robe and looked really gay?

Sasuke: no I saw you kill our parents

Naruto: hey I found another survivor!

Itachi/sasuke: who?

Naruto: actually two!

Itachi/sasuke:WHO?

Naruto: this old lady and this girl that looks like she's my age

both uchihas: kaa-san

my sons

mom itachi killed all of the other uchihas I saw him!

What I saw this gay guy in robes killing everyone

Mom it was not me it was the gay dude!

Yea I saw the gay dude and itachi saved everyone

See naruto believes me!

Honey I think you've been affected by a genjutsu but I really need a doctor and so does little yumi

Oh well lets go! (anbu appears)

Halt uchiha itachi you are being arrested for the murder of the uchiha clan

But the gay looking snake-teme did it (everyone except sasuke, anbu, and yumi says this)

Gay….snake-teme?(anbu)

Yeah it was(naruto)(hokage appears)

Ghet everyone to the medic-nin now!

Hai hokage sama!

Naruto itachi I need to speak with you two

Hai hokage sama……

**The hokages office**

Now I want the full story you two

Hai hokege-sama ojii-san

( they tell both their stories from their viewpoint)

_hmm so it seems that my wayward student has plans for sasuke uchiha but what are they and what did he mean his body?_

So that is how it went (receives yes from both of them)

Hai hokage ojiji-san but eho was the gay snake teme?

He was my student his name is orochimaru

What do you mean was?

He left because I gave yondaime the position of hokage and orochimaru thought I was insulting him

Oh I see so can I go home now?

Yes I don't see any problem with that but I believe that miss uchiha will want to thank you and yumi because by the looks of their injuries they would have died in a few minutes and with itachi's fight with the anbu they would have certainly of died

Ok ill talk to them if they want you know where to find me(naruto leaves)

Hmm it seems that naruto has helped you some ne itachi?

Hai it seems he has do you think he remembers me?

No he has no recollection of that night I made sure of it

Hai hokeage sama but if he remembers it may break him

Hai it may that is why I have made sure that he did not awaken his bloodline

Bloodline?

Hai it gives sort of a instant memory

Instant memory?

Hmm how to explain it is sort of like your sharingan in copying but it is much more he could look at a paper and not read it but remember everything on the page as if he studied it for years

That is a very powerful bloodline why have I not heard of it?

Because the clan has died out and they wanted to keep it secret only me and you know of it as of now because anyone that went against it died

Why?

He can copy taijutsu or just see all weakness and analyze it instantaneously then there is the second level..

What does that do?

It gives traits of the byakugan of seeing through things and seeing the inner coils and it also gives him the ability to see the tenketsu without training

But don't the hyuuga have to train to see the tenketsu?

Yes that is why the hyuuga were weaker than the uzumaki even though they never knew it if they did they would do anything for that part

I see why to get something without training would help them advance their eyes faster and that would mean they could advance the jyuuken meaning…

Yes they could beat most sharingan users easily with the proper speed because just because your eyes see it

Your body has to be able to react fast to block it

Hai and the hyuuga with his bloodline could devote more time to speed training and they would rise to power faster than any clan could think of with the slowdown of speed with the sharingan's reaction time and the ability to automatically see tenketsus they would be nigh unstoppable

Well lets hope he never marries a hyuuga

Well he might he has to practice polygamy

What????

Yes it's in his clan scrolls if the clan is two or less the last remaining must repopulate the clan

What if he was a girl

He would have to have a child and the child would have to practice polygamy

Well it sounds intelligent but will he have a harem?

I don't know all I do know that it is entirely legal of hum to have a harem…

Scary to think of how many girls he could get just by activating his bloodline

There is a third level to it I just do not know what it does the person I knew who had the bloodline never reached it then there is supposed to be a ultimate level like your mangekyu…..the possibilities are limitless

Yeah it could get to levels higher of both the byakugan and the sharingan

Oh and do not tell anyone of this because it is now a ss-clacc secret or until naruto tells you otherwise

Hai hokage-sama could I go see my family?

Hai just make sure to tell sasuke the truth and he might trust you again

Hai I hope so

**Naruto's apartment/mansion**

Well I guess I could start remodeling this place tomorrow

**Kid you should ask the old man if you can get into the academy sooner**

Why?

**It would do you good to talk to other people and then you also need to learn ninjutsu and genjutsu it might also hold some taijutsu in its library that you could build off of**

Ok ill ask him but right now I'm going to sleep my eyes hurt

**Ok kid see you tomorrow**

Ok good night furball

**Goodnight stupid urchin head**

Alright theres chapter three and as always R&R so I can see if I even am doing a passable job at this story!


	4. moving in

How tides can change

I do not own naruto even through all the threats, plots, and of course the crying….sniffle

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon and inner talk**

_**Demon and inner thinking**_

Last time

**Kid you should ask the old man if you can get into the academy sooner**

Why?

**It would do you good to talk to other people and then you also need to learn ninjutsu and genjutsu it might also hold some taijutsu in its library that you could build off of**

Ok ill ask him but right now I'm going to sleep my eyes hurt

**Ok kid see you tomorrow**

Ok good night furball

**Goodnight stupid urchin head**

Chapter 4

bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzBAM!

Stupid alarm clock

**Kid get up we need to go to the old man**

All right

**Make sure to apply the genjutsu on your tail**

Hai hai I still remember that you told me to always put it on before leaving the house

Flashback ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kid since you have that tail now you should always put a genjutsu on it so people will not see it**

Why do I not want people to see it?

**Easy fangirls**

Fangirls?

**Yep they see it and they'll go crazy yelling kawaiiiiiii and all that trust me I know…. (shivers)**

Was it that bad?

**I couldn't walk for three weeks after and I swore I was a three year old baby instead of an all powerful demon**

Ouch

**Yeah it was worse that most hangovers I get since I didn't even have the fun of getting drunk and it takes a while to get drunk for us believe me if you can drink gambutta under the table you have high alcohol tolerance**

Who's gambutta?

**A giant toad that drinks all day and was the summon of the other urchin head that sealed me in here usually referred as yondaime**

Oh

Flashback end------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I really do not want fangirls all over me

**Good choice kit I'd rather face shukaku than a group of fangirls**

Who's shukaku?

**Another demon**

Oh (here naruto walks in front of a mirror) ummm kyuubi when did my eyes look like yours?

**Uh oh it seems that you have woken a bloodline or something but it was mutated by my chakra**

Mutated what does that mean?

**Well it means that it changed for the better to a great bloodline or…**

Or what or what?

**It could mean that this is permanent and the villagers are going to have a field day with you**

Why would they do that?

**Think if they saw you with my eyes what would they do?**

Attack without quest-oh! They would kill me for having these eyes huh?

**Yep without a doubt**

So what to do….. genjutsu?

**No it only works for your tails because normally people don't look for them on humans but eyes are one of the first places that people look**

Hmmm how about a genjutsu, run to the old man, and see what he can do?

**Well that's all we can do right now**

Alright let's go! (Stomach rumbles) maybe breakfast first?

**Hurry up before I gut you _idiot im so gonna get you to eat something other than ramen sooner or later_**

Yay RAMEN!!!!!

**Baka**

What?

**Nothing nothing**

Oh ok mmmmmmmmm I love ramen

**I know kid I know**

(takes 3:03 minutes to make/inhale ramen)

YATTA lets go see ojiji

**Alright don't forget the-**

I know the genjutsu geeze do you think I'm THAT stupid?

**_Yes _of course not just reminding you _IDIOT!!!!_**

**Hokages office**

Hey hokage ojiji I need some help!

What is it now naruto?

My eyes look weird this morning!

Really? _Oh shit no not that_

Yeah look (takes off genjutsu off of eyes)

(hokage faints) _nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**3 hours later**

(hokage wakes up) _I had the strangest dream that naruto-_

hey ojiji so can you help me with my eyes now?

Oh god no

Oh you can't well cya-

Wait I can but tell me why do they look like that?

Maybe my chakra mutated it?

Yes maybe_ probably the kyuubi's chakra _

So how do I change them back?

Well is there chakra running through your eyes right now?

Uhh I think so

**Yes kit ohhh damn I should have thought of it stop the flow of chakra running through them**

_Alright (his eyes change back to how they usually are)_

See there your eyes are back to normal but how did you guess I would say stop the flow?

Uhh a good guess?

**Yeah right**

_Shut up stupid fox!_

**Hmph**

Now naruto is there anything else?

Yeah I wanted to know if there is any way to get me into the academy sooner to be a ninja

Hmm I guess you can since you activated your bloodline

YATTA hey do you know anything about my bloodline?

Well I know it makes things easier to understand if you use it right

Oh ok anything else?

_Hmm maybe I should tell him everything? _No that's all I will tell you for now but if you graduate and still don't know what it does we will have a talk and I will tell you more but I am not telling you everything it's just that your clan does not tell it's secrets until you graduate from the academy but usually they unlock their eyes at that time too but oh well rules are rules.

Hai hai…..

Good now get going oh and naruto for activating your dojutsu which is your bloodline you can have this jutsu to help with the renovations on your house

Yatta what jutsu is it, what kind is it, what-

Naruto just take it and you'll figure everything out I believe in you _if you don't you'll run here anyways_

Yosh I will master this jutsu and will become hokage for you ojiji

Ok ok naruto now hurry home and practice because the classes for the academy start in a week oh and don't show anyone your dojutsu or the jutsu so they can be surprises

Ok ojiji cya!

(naruto leaves) oh he is just full of surprises I swear he's going to be the end of me now back to (shiver) paperwork

**naruto's apartment complex**

_hmm lets see what jutsu is this? Kage bunshin(shadow clone) well lets see what is does!_

**Kid you have to read it first**

_I did!_

**No you didn't you barely glanced at the paper!**

_No look _(does hand seals a messed up kage bunshin shows up) PLEASE KILL ME!

Oh god! What is that?

KILL ME! (takes kunai and kills itself)

**Kid I know you didn't read all of this _but how-_**

_I know but it sort of is still in my head and I just knew the seals to do it_

**Kid you have your dojutsu on it must be a aspect of it!**

_Awesome!!! ….. what is?_

**_Baka _baka! I mean that you just barely glimpsed at the scroll and you knew everything on it this could come in handy**

_How how!?_

**Just think you could learn a jutsu a day and read giant books in just seconds and you could go and memorize enemy plans with one look! The possibilities are overwhelming!**

_wow ramen….._

**what? RAMEN YOUR THINKING OF RAMEN WHEN THERE'S A LIFE ALTERING THING HAPPENING!?**

_im sorry I'm just hungry_

**kid you just ate**

_so I'm hungry!_

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine go eat and hurry it up well see what the old man meant by helping you with remodeling while you eat**

_Yay ramen yummmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy_

takes 3:01 minutes to make and eat 5 cups of ramen 3:00 to cook it :01 to eat)

**ok so try the jutsu again but use more chakra**

_ok_ (does it and three bunshin appear)

ok so what do you guys do?

Uhh we don't know do you?

No

_**Baka**_

**Hit one**

_Ok(hits one) hey I saw myself for a second!_

**Really? Well so they send information and are solid**

_How do you know they are solid?_

**Because you hit one_ baka why kami why me with him?????_**

_So what can we do with them?_

**Make them start remodeling oh and on the ground floor dig a big hole for a secret room because a ninja cannot have enough secret rooms**

_ok _so you heard him get to work!

Yosh do you think you could make more so we go faster?

**_Even his bunshin are smarter than him _yeah you should do that**

_Ok_ (makes fifty more bunshin and is winded) _wow that takes a lot out of me!_

**Duh kit it's making solid copies of yourself**

_Oh so what now? _

**Start doing laps maybe we can think of something while running**

_Ok shouldn't be too hard to think of something!_

**973 laps later**

_o-o-ok w-w-we n-nnnneed to-to stop for a second_

**why I was just getting started to get an idea of something**

_do you know how many laps I have ran?_

**Not enough?**

_What? why I oughta-_

**Silence why don't you go to a shop and find a scroll on sword fighting preferably with that katana**

_Why_?

**Because I said and they are just sitting there instead of doing their purpose**

_Umm ok I guess.._

**Well go!**

_I'm going im going geeze sadist_

**Thank you!**

_Wha- no! I didn't mean it in a good sense!_

**How does it ever mean in a good sense?**

_Uhh I don't know do you?_

**Im not trying to prove your point! Geeze baka **

_Fine fine stupid fox lets stop procrastinating and get to work or well never get the job done… so where to?_

**Try a weapon shop preferably a big one**

_Ok(goes to a giant weapon store that is still open)_

**This one kid!**

_But its still open…_

**Yes?**

_I'll get caught_

**Well try to get the contract there's what twenty people? Or you can go on without it….**

_Fine I'll do it but remember I get the contract for whomever I want!_

**Hn but also remember if you get caught I get to have fun however I wish**

_yeah I remember_

flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_hey fox_

**what?**

_How about we spice up the bet a bit?_

**Hmm what do you propose?**

_Uhh well if I steal something like I am supposed to I get the scroll for me and whoever else I want_

**And if you get caught?**

_You get to have control for one day as long as you don't hurt the ones I care about, get me into trouble, and destroy konoha… or any other village either!_

**Hmm it sounds tempting but what if want to kill someone you do not know**

_Well I guess it's alright as long as they are mean or something_

**Very well you have a deal kid but remember a demon sticks to his or her word so I expect you to do this also so I get to do anything I want as long as it's within your boundaries**

_Alright fox we have a deal?_

**Deal**

End flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok so here I go! _Henge!(transform)

(naruto walks into the store looking like a blonde girl with pigtails with out the wiskers(sexy form with clothes) and he walks up to the back where the scrolls are and finds many scrolls about different styles and was going to grab one until the fox says to grab one labeled hiten mitsurugi style that was at the bottom of a pile and was very worn from disuse and age naruto didn't think that it would be good but the fox said it remembered a red haired man that would dominate the battlefield and it sounded like what he said it was so why not if anything they could get another if this one didn't work)

**naruto's house**

_well fox I stole it so I get the contract!_

**Yep it seems you do ….**

_Well where is it?_

**You have to come here to get it**

_Oh all right(naruto falls over unconscious) _

_hey fox!_

**Hello kid**

_So give up the scroll!_

**Very well (takes little scroll out and throws it to naruto) sign it with your blood and put your finger prints under it**

_Alright_

**So now you just need to find the handsigns for it**

_Nani!!!!!??????_

**Yep**

_Fine well go to the training ground to see id anyone does it_

**There you go**

_So what can foxes do when I summon them?_

**Well they can do many things like when you need a scout summon a small one and it can get past many obstacles with little to no problems because they are so small or if you need something to make a dent in your enemies you could summon a bigger one then it could terrorize your foes or you could just let me out and I can do anything because I am the great k- **

_Yeah yeah I know you're the great kyuubi that can create tsunamis and earthquakes with a flick of your tail_

**Please I did that with a fraction with one tail even shukaku can do that I can use oceans as drops of water and mountains as pebbles**

_Really_?

**Yes**

_Wow I didn't know a guy could do that…_

**No guy can do that I am the great kyuubi queen of demons also you can refer to me as your highness**

_Yeah like im going to call you that your highness pfft I might go and call you free also hmm?_

**Insolence do you not see my greatness?!!!!!**

_Oh is that what that is? It smells….._

**What!!!!! Ill skin you for that!**

_Aww cant you take a joke?_

**No**

_Fine kyuubi what are we going to do for training in that sword style?_

**Train with more weight and do the katas it shows**

_Alright do we need anything special? _

**No just start tomorrow**

_Ok_

**the next day**

_geeze these katas are hard! But hopefully it is a good style lets see the style focuses on speed and seeing what your opponent is going to do so it seems that it would be good for me too bad the person forgot to name all of the moves _

**kid your supposed to focus on what your doing for now if you want name them later to call out during practice but not during an actual fight it would be easy to see what you would do after the first time doing a move**

_I know but I think I should work more on my speed so I can get more attacks in during fights_

**Yes that would help but do not overspecialize in it you should work on your defense and power some so you can take the damage as well as deal with it**

_Ok so what should I do?_

**Hmm well the katas should help with concentration and soon everything will level out and you should have some power because the weights will help with everything except defense and chakra control but we can fix that by training with your clones and climbing trees so everything should be ok but we could use some better weights because the ones you stole last time aren't going to be enough in a little while**

_What??? You know there's about 700 lbs on me right now!_

**So if you want inhuman speed you have to train inhumanely to get those results…**

_Well it does sounds right but I don't have to like it_

**Nobody ever told you that you had to**

_Humph I guess we could go to the old man and get some from him_

**Very well go get them**

**Hokages place**

Hey ojiji I need weights!

All right naruto how much?

Uhh lots?

_**Baka**_

Hmm how about I give you something that belongs to your clan?

What?

(hokage pulls out some weights and they just look like bracelets) these

what those do not look special

well these are affected by your chakra and amplifies it to about ¼ your total chakra so it trains not just your whole body but your chakra reserves as well

what do you mean my whole body?

These will increase the gravity around you so that all of your muscles are constantly being-

(enter giant headed hyuuga#459 named hiashi ) hokage dono I need to dispose of this weakling she cannot fail us anymore!(hinata is behind him)

(I will put names like hokage: so I can differentiate who is talking)

hokage: what is the meaning of this?

Hiashi: she has failed my family too much she is a hyuuga no longer either you will get rid of her or I will with a little less niceness about what I do

Hokage: hiashi she's your daughter

Hiashi: she is my daughter no more!

Hokage: v-very well please leave her here I will find something to do with her

Hiashi: arigoto(thank you) hokage-dono

Hokage: hmph

(hiashi leaves)

hokage: so hinata chan what do you want to do?

Hinata: a-a-ano i-I w-w-will fo t-tt-to ttthe o-orphana-age

Naruto: no!

Hinata/hokage: what?(hinata has lots of stutters)

Naruto: she can live with me!

(enter giant red blush on hinata's face lol she looks funny sometimes)

hinata: na-naruto kun y-you d-d-don't ha-have t-to sh-show m-me p-pity i-I a-am a f-fail-failure

hokage: naruto are you sure?

Naruto: sure I have all that extra space and she is my best friend so she can live with me … if she wants

Hokage: so hinata do you want to live with naruto?

Hinata: h-hai ho-hokage s-sa-sama

Naruto: yay! Lets go!!!

Hokage: wait here hinata(gives her a bag of money) this is to get you some things to live with like more clothes

Hinata: a-arigoto ho-hokage sama

Hokage: no problem just have fun and be safe (hinata's face goes scarlet what she thinking hmm?)

Hinata/Naruto: hai! (stutters for hinata again)

**clothes shop**

so hinata you need new clothes?

h-hai na-naruto kun

well lets go!

(they enter a store with no one in it except the cashier and a man with grey hair that sticks up and you can only see his left eye because his hitaiate is pushed to cover the other one and has a mask on and they walk strait to the girls side and start to look through the clothes hinata picks lots of things that are so big they would probably be big on chouji and naruto… well naruto picks things that anko would call skanky but I digress she finally picks on a black hoodie with black pants and black tabi (the shoes that ninja actually wear that have soft bottoms) she put them on and naruto liked the look so eh decided to "get" a set later that night so they went and paid for it even though the clerk wanted to overprice them he noticed hinata was a hyuuga well for he knew so they got off with the original price and a giant glare towards naruto on the way out hinata notices an orange book and immediately knows what it is and pockets the book that says property of hataki kakashi on the back with a smile on her face)

**naruto's place**

(renovations are going alright since the clones have been working all day and are getting the hang of it)

well here we are!

w-What?

My house!

b-b-b-But t-this i-is a-an a-apartment c-complex..

I know ojiji gave it to me and I am turning it into a house!

Sugoi!!!

Umm yeah..hey! you didn't stutter!

u-u-um i-i-I g-g-guess i-I d-didn't

**say she sounded sexy..**

you sounded sexy!!!!

w-w-what!!!!( activate faint mode)

hinata! Fox you killer her!

**give her CPR _muhahaha revenge_**

alright! (starts cpr when she's waking up)

_uhh fox is her tongue supposed to go in my mouth?_

**_OH MY GOD YES!!!!! pervert!!!!!! Thank you kami!_ Yes start using your tongue!**

ok

**(hinata is in heaven and naruto thinks he killed hinata and well the fox ehh well she is having fun watching hinata take advantage of naruto)**

hinata! Please don't die!!!

Try cpr again!

Ok hinata I will!! Wait… your alive!! Thank kami!

_Damn I messed up I could have kissed him for longer! It was a good first kiss.. hmm now only if I can get him nake-_

So hinata I'll show you around ok?

o-ok na-naruto kun

(hinata chooses a room right next to naruto's that aren't being changed but are going to be used as visitor rooms and takes a shower then goes to bed while naruto goes to "get" his set of the same clothes that she got but his was the same colors he has of his old set dark red, dark green, ect. Comes back and she is sleeping so he goes to bed too)

**So that's chapter 4 I was going to post this Monday but my internet was down so I have to post it today well please R&R tell me if I need to do anything to make it better and ill try to get the harem to get moving faster next chapter I was thinking of adding anko to the harem and any that are thought up by you so email me or put thoughts or suggestions in reviews so ja ne minna!!!!!**


	5. how to use a situation

How tides can change

I owned naruto but they said if I didn't give him back they were going to break my pinkies and make him uke with orochimaru if I didn't so I gave him back

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon and inner talk**

_**Demon and inner thinking**_

Last time

hinata! Please don't die!!!

Try cpr again!

Ok hinata I will!! Wait… your alive!! Thank kami!

_Damn I messed up I could have kissed him for longer! It was a good first kiss.. hmm now only if I can get him nake-_

So hinata I'll show you around ok?

o-ok na-naruto kun

(hinata chooses a room right next to naruto's that aren't being changed but are going to be used as visitor rooms and takes a shower then goes to bed while naruto goes to "get" his set of the same clothes that she got but his was the same colors he has of his old set dark red, dark green, ect. Comes back and she is sleeping so he goes to bed too

**chapter 5 **how to use a situation !

Warning adult content featuring kyuubified naruto and hinata marked on this so you can read or just skip it where it says lemon end so have fun reading.. but not "that" much….hentais

(it's been a day (one before school starts) and the clones have finally gotten the rooms done on the top floor 10 in total complete with a giant hot spring in the back that they made with beginner seals from a book they stole from the library and they are almost done with the training field but the second and first levels are just being started)

_hmm I wonder where hinata is?(walking to the hot spring the clones finished cleaning and building the previous night)_

_wow this actually looks better than I thought it would (clones haven't dispersed yet se he didn't get their memories)_

**kid maybe you should make more clones now? It would help with construction…**

_ok (makes 55 more clones) hey I made more that time!_

**Yes your chakra reserves have grown in size so you can make more**

_Oh! So sooner or later I could make thousands?_

**You could probably make hundreds right now but it would leave you tired more than you can believe**

_Yosh I will keep doing this until I can make thousands without breaking a sweat!_

**Good for you kid I could make millions with a portion of my power!**

_Yeah but like you said "no opposable thumbs" ne?_

**Smart ass!**

_Rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass!_

**Baka if I was free I would make it so you had no ass!**

_Ouch that'd hurt!_

**Then I would show you what a tail can do by!-**

_Hey why is the spring door open?_

**Do not tune me out I am the great kyuubi-hime I control all!-**

Hinata!!!!!! What are you doing naked?

I-i-i-i a-a-am i-i-in a- t-t-towel na-naruto-ku-kun

_Feast on my body naruto-sama wait until I get you-_

Uhh hinata – chan your blushing and your nose is bleeding…

a-a-ano I s-slipped!

Are you alright?

Aaannooo h-hai! _Make me co-_

Hinata it's bleeding again!

D-didn't h-heal ye-yet?

Ohh ok! I guess I will go and take a shower since I didn't put gender sides to this place.. _awwww_

_Mwahahahahahaha!_ A-ano na-naruto s-sa-kun! Y-you c-could ju-just go i-in wi-with m-me?

Well ok if it's not a problem…

i-it i-is naruto-not a pr-problem na-naruto-kun

ok hinata-chan! Lets go!

o-ok _maybe ill get to see his pe-_

hinata it's bleeding again!

_Damn! _O-oh i-I s-see na-naruto-kun

Oh well maybe we should bring you to the doctor?

_You can play doctor with me! _A-ano n-no i-I a-am a-alright…

Well are you sure?

h-hai _spank me…._

Ok hinata lets get in the water just let me get undressed first…

Hai!! _He's gonna get naked! _

_Hmm fox do you think hinata-chan is acting weird?_

**No why?**

_I don't know she kept looking at me as if I was ramen.._

**Hmm maybe you should _slake her lust _get to know her better?**

_Yosh I will and we will be best friends!_

**Good for you _and me!_**

(naruto changes and goes outside to find a comatose hinata with drool and blood everywhere)

hinata-chan!

What?

Uhh you have drool and blood everywhere…

O-oh! I-I w-was th-thinking o-of u-ummm

Ramen?

h-hai!

Oh I see then sometimes I drool over ramen too!

_You can call me ramen if you drool over me naruto-sama_

Are you sure your alright? … your bleeding again…

u-uh! Ha-hai i-I a-am a-alright!

Ok.. so hinata-chan shall we?

h-hai! _Call me hinata-hime!_

(in the hot spring hinata "trips" on some soap that suddenly appears and gives naruto a nice "view" of her rear end)

**kid if you give me control for ten minutes I will give you as much money that you want please!?**

_What why???_

**Just look at that view just makes you want you to-**

_Ewwwww fox aren't you a girl too?_

**So? Us demons don't care who were doing al long as we get some fun out of it**

_So guys would do guys and girls do girls?_

**No usually only us girls because the guys thought it was weird…**

_I would never think of doing another guy…_

**But I bet that you wouldn't mind more than one girl?**

_No why?_

**Well you are your last of your clan and if it still works like it usually does then you'll have to practice polygamy..**

_What!? But what if I don't want to?_

**I could always play with a few for you like right now why not start a family right now I mean you can tell she's willing and I know with a little push she'll be hmm…. Putty in my hands then I could li-**

_Eww fox! Don't talk about hinata-chan like that!_

**You will be begging me for pointers later and now I won't just give them ill expect "play" for them!**

_What do you mean by "play"?_

**I am going to make some girl or girls day and have them beg you for more everyday for the rest of their days!**

_You can't do that!_

**Bet me let me do her and she will beg you for more!**

_Ha go ahe- wait! No you can't fool me like that!_

**_Damn almost! _what scared?**

_No!_

**Then let me!**

_No! she doesn't even like me like that!_

**Kid I can her sexual frustration from here and I know falling didn't cause it!**

_Really?_

**Yep and she was watching you undress oh and she has been waving her butt at you for about ten minutes now..**

_Holy crap! Why is she doing that! Her towel is pulling up! Oh god!(instant nosebleed)_

_**Yes kami thank you! He looses consciousness and I get a go at her!**_

_She wha- what is she doing with her finger(falls over unconscious)_

_**Yes!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Lemon for who asked for it**

(kyuubi slowly lower to behind hinata and starts to rub her slit with her finger and hinata looks back startled but moans to kyuubi's skillful touch and starts breathing heavy under kyuubi's ministrations and rolls over so kyuubi can get better access to her folds and kyuubi is loving every second of it so she starts to slowly kiss hinata's shoulder and starts to lower to her joint of her arm and licks the inside and drags her tongue to hinata's hidden right breast and starts teasing her through the towel until hinata rips it off of her and arches her back to get kyuubi to suck on her pert nipple and kyuubi does starting on the outside ring and slowly, agonizingly slow, start to go closer and closer to the tip of it until she suddenly gently bites hinata's breast's bottom calling forth a scream of pleasure from hinata then kyuubi starts to rub her wet clit while she starts going down hinata's stomach inch by agonizing inch when she got to her bellybutton she licked the insides to torment her and kept on with her trail straight through a small patch of dark blue hair and goes sideways to her leg and liked all the way down to the joint and started back up where she went around the clit and the lips to the other leg and does the same at this point hinata can only grunt and moan to signify her pleasure until kyuubi suddenly slams a finger into her slit and starts to slowly pump in and out of her then the grunts turned to moans and the moans turned to screams of pleasure then kyuubi started to feel naruto regaining consciousness and knew time was running short so she started to increase the pace and started to rub hinata's now exposed clit and also started to lick it as she knew the girl was about to climax and wanted her to gush into her mouth and, with a giant scream turning into a long moan hinata covered kyuubi's face with her fluids and kyuubi couldn't be happier so she went up to hinata's face and gave her a lust filled kiss right when she knew naruto would retain consciousness)

**end of lemon!**

hinata-chan!?

Naruto-sama you made me feel so good!

What?

Naruto – sama you returned my feelings!

You have feelings for me?

Hai naruto – sama!

Hey your not stuttering! What's this on my face?

Umm I g-guess im not and um well that's my uhh juices?

What do you mean juices?

Well you just made me um what was it called? Oh climax and all that came out!

Really what's a climax and this is a lot!

Um it's what you made me do when you used your finger and tongue like that. . . . . . . where did you learn to do that?

_What she talking about?_

**You gave me control so I had some "fun"**

_Oh no fox what did you do?_

**Ate her and fingered her until she squirted all over your face well I guess mine too.**

_Damnit fox now shes going to hate me!_

**Please she'll probably want to "pay" you back in time**

_What do you mean?_

**Oh you'll see….**

_Oh c'mon fox tell me!_

**Nope! _Hahahahaha !_**

_Aww fine_

Uhh hinata-chan you don't hate me now do you?

Of course not naruto-sama why would you say that?

Well I want to tell you something..

What?

Well you know how the yondaime killed the kyuubi?

Yeah..

Well he didn't he sealed it into a baby and that baby was me….

I know..

How!?

My father told me the day after you saved me that day, to make me scared of the demon child, but I started to love you for being able to stand up after all they did to you

Oh . . . .

What did you expect me to run and scream kyuubi all over?

Well sorta

**Kid tell her it was me and let me have another go and ill have her screaming my name for you hehe!**

_Shut up stupid fox!_

So you don't hate me for kyuubi?

No

(naruto hugs hinata with tears in his eyes) thank you!

No problem naruto-sama but..

but what?

Your face.. it still has umm my uhh ju-juices on i-it…

Oh I guess ill go wash it off!

No(she licks it all off)

**KINKY!**

_Shut it fox!_

**Fine…**

That was good naruto-sama…

Ummm I guess that's a good thing..

Mmmmm it is….

So bath?

Mmmm

Ok ill take that as a yes (goes for towel that fell off)

We don't need those naruto-sama

Why are you calling me naruto-sama?

You don't like it?

Well I don't care but I don't usually get called it……

Im calling you it so if I misbehave you can "p-punish" m-me

Uhh alright….ill call you hinata-hime then!

So I can punish you too?

Uhh sure?

_Yes!_ Then I will but I'm tired so we should get clean _I need a whip and a new outfit! . . . . . _

Ok . . . . . . . . . .

Okay so that was chapter 5! So uh to those whom it may concern you should tell me if I should ever write a lemon again and give suggestions to the harem cause if you don't speak up the character may get put with someone else! Im taking pretty much all suggestions except tsunadebecause she will take a different role in the future and yumi because im using her for future purposes so as of right now there's hinata/anko(younger)/tayuya/kurenai/some tenten/ino/and any others you suggest!

I was reading some fics where people said things to whoever wrote reviews so for right now ill just answer well.. all of them!

**Spedclass: thanks for the advice! Hope my list helps some!**

**Drake0x: well I took you anko idea but sorry about the yumi answer. . . . . . . . **

**Kitsune Within: I'm glad and hope it continues to.**

**THE GOD OF INTERESTING: ill take that as a compliment!**

**Shiva-iceflame: yay someone else loves my hinata version also even though it is not original I thought it was awesome because why else would whe blush all the time other than naughty thoughts(don't ruin my dreams with anything else! Sniffle) hope you keep reading!**

**I know that the write back of these reviews may not be understandable but if you wrote them hopefully you understand them!**


	6. getting stuff and new aquaintances

How tides can change

I owned naruto but they umm (knuckles cracking in background) well . . . . they "explained" the importance of giving it back so I'm sorry for taking it . . . . . . . . . . . . . my poor pinkie fingers…..

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon and inner talk**

_**Demon and inner thinking**_

Last time

**KINKY!**

_Shut it fox!_

**Fine…**

That was good naruto-sama…

Ummm I guess that's a good thing..

Mmmmm it is….

So bath?

Mmmm

Ok ill take that as a yes (goes for towel that fell off)

We don't need those naruto-sama

Why are you calling me naruto-sama?

You don't like it?

Well I don't care but I don't usually get called it……

Im calling you it so if I misbehave you can "p-punish" m-me

Uhh alright….ill call you hinata-hime then!

So I can punish you too?

Uhh sure?

_Yes!_ Then I will but I'm tired so we should get clean _I need a whip and a new outfit! . . . . . _

Ok . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 6

_Mmmmmm this pillow is really soft . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_**3 2 1 **_

nani!

_**Hehe!**_

Why am I sleeping with hinata as a pillow?!

**More "fun" happened last night don't you remember?**

_No….._

**But kid you did a lot I mean I saw you do it all you were like an animal too!**

_But I don't remember anything…_

_**hmm well maybe it was because my influence earlier that day**_

_kyuubi what's wrong? Your quiet_

**it may be that you had a reaction to my control yesterday . . . . .**

_what! I did things to her without knowing I did them?_

**yep it might have been me or your other "tenant" but she's been sleeping ever since we got here..**

_wait there's another demon in me?_

**Of course why do you think a demon would attack a village?**

_You said something about a seal. . . . . _

**Yes but no normal seal will work to make me submit to another's will except unless abeing that was equal or more powerful than me powered it.**

_But who could match you in raw power?_

**Ahh that is funny because the only one who could tie with me in the power department is the nine tailed wolf and she also equals me in something else . . . **

_What?_

**Perverseness!**

_Oh kami no.._

**Yep we used to be screw buddies all the time!**

_Im not hearing this . . . . . _

**Mmmmm she tasted as good as your little friend plus she didn't mind if we introduced some human men in the mix and then things got wild!**

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo don't say these things to me !_

**Spoilsport!**

_Ero-kitsune!_

**Yes????**

_Hey I was insulting you!_

**Then why don't you say something that insults me?**

_Ahhhh! I can't stand you!_

**Then lay down and ill have some fun with what are you calling her "hinata-hime" now?**

_No don't touch her again!_

**Oh so you can have some more fun with her?**

_Yes! I mean no! I mean – I don't know!_

**Hmm seems like your split in two on this subject hmm?**

_Yes exactly! I mean no! I mean . . . . . sorta?_

**Geeze kid your more split than hinata last night**

_Eww what did I do! No wait don't tell me (shivers)_

**So you going to do something?**

_About what?_

**Hmm well . . . . . . how about hinata rubbing on your leg like a fox in heat?**

_What!!!!!????_

**You seriously haven't felt that all this time?**

_No I was talking to you! _

**But you've been feeling her up! _What's up with him multiple persona personality?_**

_ahhh! Why am I doing that?_

_**Oh hehe it is or something that was made by my consciousness in his body wonder why it's doing that?**_

_Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Oh my god stop doing that to hinata-hime! She doesn't bend that way oh wh-what how not like that! Why is she liking that he's biting her look she's screaming! _

**Uhh kit that's not a bad scream…**

_Kit?_

**eh?**

_Why did you call me kit?_

**Hey do you know how long I have had to just sit here looking at all those vixens in heat?**

_Vixens in heat?_

**Yes your females I can tell most of them are total virgins! I could make so many of them like hinata and they would all be my little sex toys!!!1 muhahahahahahahahahahaha! Im eeevvviiilll!**

_What' so evil about that?_

**I would make them do naughty things isn't that evil enough?**

_Maybe if you forced them . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**Ha! I am a female and I wouldn't want to be raped by some strange guy! (orochimaru and sasuke sneeze)**

_Raped?_

**Doing those things by force. **

_Oh . . . . . . ._

**But . . . . .**

_But what?_

**Sometimes in special situations the girl likes to be forced to do thing but if you dominate them then they might want to dominate you too and it would be mean if you don't let them…_hehe!_**

_So hinata might want to force me to do things?_

**Oh yes! She probably will get so turned on that you will be in bed for days!**

_Sounds like it will hurt…_

**Hey you hurt her and she hurts you back and it all ends with a big mess and a lot of moans _HEHE!_**

_Ewww ero-kitsune!_

**Baka! I told you to think of something else to call me its not insulting!**

_I'm not trying to insult you now your just a hentai kitsune! (pervert fox)_

**Ohhh! So you finally found out? What gave it away? The fur? The tails? Or the LESBIAN SEX?????**

_Uhh I'll say the lesbian sex . . . . . . . . . . _

**Oh really? The tail usually gives it away . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Why?_

**Hmm oh! They are usually in girls at the time hmm and even some men!**

_Oh god no! not there!_

**Yes they couldn't sit right for months after! **

_Now that's evil!_

**Muahahahahahaha!**

_You know yo-you a-are . . . . . ._

**Kit you alright?**

_Im woozie . . . . . . . _

**Well what could cause it?**

_I don't know (while fading out of mindscape)_

_**Hmm maybe because the sun is rising? Maybe the moon brought out his alter ego?**_

Ahhhhhhhh!

Stop screaming naruto-sama! It's just one finger!

Get it out!

Awww no fun!

What . . . .the . . . fuck . . . hinata-hime?

Nothing I mean after all the fun we were having. . . . .

No! not there!

But I wanna play with your ho-

No! you can do pretty much anything but not touch that!

Aww fine but will you still do it to me?

I did that to you?

Yeah you got your whole hand in it was wonderful. . . . . . . . mmmmm do it again . . . . .

Wha! No no no no no no no no no no NO!

Oh c'mon I'll play the little dog again you can do anything you want . . . . . . .anything. . . . .(yes!!!!!! O sry back to the story)

Mmmmm hinata-hime I really would love to but I have to train . . . . . . . . .

**Consider this training do IT!**

_No ero-kitsune!_

**Aww but experience makes you better!**

_I don't care! That is weird! I mean putting my hand in her . . . ewwww!_

**Muahahahahaha that's just the start but sigh I guess you do need to train . . . **

_Ye-_

**So you can have more energy to take more of my power so you grow more tails and then you could do eleven girls at once!**

_What eleven?!?!?!?!?_

**Yep two hands and nine tails just think all of them wr-**

_Nooooo ero-kitsune! My virgin mind!!!!_

**You are not a virgin maybe in spirit but not physically I mean hinata is ehem making sure your totally not a virgin right now!**

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Ahhhh what are you doing hinata-hime?

Aww you noticed . . . . . . .

Of course I did why wouldn't I?

Well I've made lots of situations im my mind that would do well if you just stayed like that for a few minutes or hours, or days, or even months!!!!!

What could you do to me for months?

Well I could start with senseless humping like last night then so to you just servicing me hand and foot like this morning then mmmmmmm do what you did yesterday for the rest of the time! _Do it now foxboy I am your mistress I'll spank you or maybe you'll spank me or we-_

Hinata-hime your um bleeding everywhere . . .

What? Oh sorry I was thinking of things that we could do . . . . . . . spank me . . .

What?

Nothing! . . . . .

I thought I heard you say to spank you or something . . . . . . .

Nope! Just said uhhh ummm I said huh rank me from one to ten!

Uhh ten?

Mmm but I want to be a bad girl . . .

Hinata-hime you don't have to be like this all the time . . .

Well o-ok if y-you w-want m-me t-to b-be m-my-s-self i-I w-will

There's the hinata-hime I know and love!

y-you d-don't h-have t-to c-call m-me hi-hinataa-h-hime w-when w-we a-aren't d-doing t-that . . . .

oh okay then you don't have to call me naruto-sama unless we are doing that either . . . .

o-ok na-naruto-k-kun

well I have to get training ok hinata-chan?

h-hai b-but r-remember s-school to-tomorrow . . . . . . .

I will . . . . . .

a-ano c-could i-I t-train w-with y-you?

Sure!

Th-thank you . .

No problem!

**Training ground**

So how do you train hinata-chan?

w-well i-I u-usually t-train i-in m-my g-gentle fi-fist st-style . . b-but i-I a-am naruto-not g-good . . . .

well then do something else . . . . .

l-like w-what?

Make a new version of it?

l-like w-what?

**Tell her to use her affinity to make it**

Use your affinity!

a-ano m-my w-what?

Uhh your affinity?

**Huhhhhh it's the element that you are best at . . . . **

Oh it's your element!

_**I didn't say that . . . . baka**_

w-what i-is m-my e-element?

Uhm

**Water**

Water!

o-ok s-so h-sow d-do i-I m-make a n-new s-style?

**Tell her to go meditate in the element so probably on the water or near it as possible**

How about you go train on the water or at least as close as you can get for now . . . . . . . .

oo-ok

and I will train in my usual way

**no you won't**

_what why?_

**You have finally gotten the chakra control to get trained to use the resengan**

_The what?_

**Ah! Baka I told it to you before!**

_Oh yeah I remember!_

_Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**the only move I can show you is the resengun or resengan I can't remember but when you get the right control I'll train you to use it…**_

_ok kyuubi is it powerful?_

_**It took one of my legs! Even though I grew it back in a second it hurt!**_

_Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_oh yeah I forgot!_

**Baka! Well let's start with you rotating your chakra in circles . . . . **

**With your favorite nymph hyuuga (for now) hinata!**

_Dang this is hard to concentrate especially with me having to focus to stay on this lake! But it's for naruto-sama so I will prevail!_

Next morning

buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzSLAM!

Dang it that's the third one this week!

Y-you k-know na-naruto-kun i-it's o-only m-Monday . . . .

So . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ne-never m-mind . . . . .

Well lets get to school!

h-hai!

(school just started the class naruto referred to was last years)

**at school**

who's the new kid?

I don't know but he's with that weak hyuuga . . . . .

No she's not even a hyuuga anymore! She was excommunicated!

Oh how sad . . . . . . . .

Serves her right stupid bitch . . . . . .

Kiba!

Hey if she's weak she's only good for breeding with mutts!

You think like a dog too much!

So!

Your impossible . . . .

I don't care!

Geesh hopefully the new kid is not troublesome . . . . .

That's so mean shika what if he's a nice guy?

Then he won't be troublesome hmm?

Hai shika . . . . . .

So hinata-chan this is my new class?

h-hai na-naruto-kun . . . . . . . .

so what do we do here?

j-just l-learn f-from s-speeches . . . . .

you say that like they are terrible

y-you'll s-see na-naruto-kun . . . . . . .

okay hinata-chan . . . . . so who is nice in this class?

a-ano i-I d-don't r-really k-know . . . . . . . .

what? Why?

b-because i-I s-sort o-of j-just l-look a-at t-their b-bodies . . . . .

what? . . . . . . . . .

ummmmmm y-yeah . . . . . . . i-I k-know a-all o-of t-the g-girls's s-sizes t-though . . . . . .

ooookkkaaayyyy so you just look at girls in class and what?

C-compare s-stuff . . . . . . . . .

Oh . . . . . . . . . .

**Hump them all and compare notes with her . . . . . . .**

_Shut it ero-kitsune!_

**Awwww I just want the good looking ones so how about the blonde and the pinky oh and make sure hinata is with you when you do all of them at once!**

_What all at once!?!?!?!? I couldn't do that . . . . . ._

**You can because I say you can kit and I know all just show them who is boss and they will be toys to play with! Muahahahahahahahahaha!**

_Errrrrr dang it fox why don't you shut it ero-kitsune!_

Na-naruto-kun umm y-you n-need t-to s-stop z-zoning o-out . . . . .

Well you have to stop groping me then!

Never!

Aww please?

No! (evil smirk) only until I have at east someone else to play with . . . . .

What do you mean?

w-well my f-father told me that you were the last of your c-clan . . . . . .

yeah?

y-y-you h-have t-to p-practice p-pol-polygamy . . . . . .

nani?!?!?!?!

h-hai . . . so I get some other girls to play with . . . . . _I was here first so I am dominant! Hahahahaha! I'll spank them then ill get them to und-_

and you say I zone out? And your bleeding again!

o-oh s-sorry na-naruto-kun . . . . . . . . .

it's all right lets see who is anything in this class . . . . . . . . .

out of the giant crowd of ninja wannabes there were only a few people who showed some progress at actually achieving it first there was;

**shino-**

a boy sitting in the center row with no one near him and showed no emotion and sometimes look like he was talking to his finger wearing a off white coat that went up past his chin and his eyes were covered with dark glasses

**sasuke-**

a brooding boy who seemed to ne focusing at a wall trying to set it on fire with just that his look which was, failing miserably wearing a dark shirt with a symbol on his back that looked like a fan

**choji-**

a "large" boy who was constantly eating food and was talking to the next boy

**shikamaru-**

looked to be a sleeping boy even with the screaming going on from the next pair

**ino-**

was a screaming blonde girl that seemed to be enjoying taunting the next girl

**sakura-**

pink hair green eyes and about as loud as the last girl no idea what kyuubi saw in these two . . . . .

**kiba-**

a boy that looked like a dog but it grew some human resemblance was yelling at people calling girls bitches that he would do in heat (whatever that means)

**yumi-**

quiet but was watching naruto come in and hadn't looked away yet but ahd black hair and onyx eyes that were guarded and was the same stuff as sasuke in the anime

then there was the teacher he was for a better word, dull the only thing that stood out was a scar across the bridge of his nose, he was watching naruto much like yumi but there was the hate that naruto saw in much of the peoples eyes that he saw on the street so naruto just looked through him, hopefully he would grade fairly unlike the last instructor who had done everything to make sure he failed.

When he sat down iruka was about to call attendance when another person walked in that sent naruto's danger sense into overdrive he had light blue hair, and his eyes showed a little too much niceness to everyone and an aura of distrust was cascading from him making naruto want to vomit

_What was that?_

**Kitsune senses are kicking in . . . . . .**

_What?_

**Decided that you might as well continue my line as well . . . . .**

_Not helping!_

**Hmm how to explain . . . . you are now officially my husband! Yay for you!**

_What! Why yay for me?_

**I don't care how many wives you have! And I'm very promiscuous**

_How does that help and you'll want to do any wife I get!_

**Whenever you want it I got it, you get my powers, I get to train you how to actually please someone, and of course I'll sleep with them especially after I'm freed!**

_I'm not freeing you!_

**You don't have to the seal is holding my power so I give you my power, and walla! Instant freedom!**

_Aww no your going to be free?_

**Yep but you have to be my knight in shining armour because what if someone tried to do something to me?**

_Youd probably enjoy it . . . . . ._

**Right now I would but the moment I'm out ill be married to you and us foxes stick with those we choose as mates forever so you would be the only one for me unless you get some more girls like hinata or those other girls I talked about . . . . **

_No those other girls are banshees!_

**Hmm you just need to find their bane and make them shut up . . . . . .**

_What do you mean?_

**Well some people want something specific out of love so they will do anything to get it then the one who gives it will be their lord since he or she has or can give what they want.**

Oh like hinata wanting love like the way you and the other me gave her?

**Hmm I think she wanted protection and ever since you saved her you were her loved one I mean she practically turned into a slut when you gave interest in her body and you say be more yourself and she stutters less . . . . . . .**

Hmm I think your right but what would those two want?

**Hmm I think the pink one wants recognition of her beauty from the way she tries to flaunt herself with the tight shirt but something isn't right I think she has or had some bullying about herself because she still inwardly hates herself because it seems she's doing radical dieting then the blonde has confidence in herself but has the same problem of dieting but it seems she handles it better and by the way she screams and act she wants discipline so go tell pinky she's beautiful and spank the blonde one and we have an orgy!!! Yay!**

_Oka-wait a minute! Im not having an orgy!_

**It will happen sooner or later because of the polygamy**

_Aww your right damn . . . . . ._

**Ha! You know your going crazy when I start making sense **

_Oh no your right! Im losing my mind!!!!!!_

**Kit your not actually going crazy..**

_Nooooooo now im hearing voices in my head it sounds like an ero-kitsune hahahahaha you thought I believed you? Ha!_

**Damn kit laugh all you want it's just adding to the list of what me and hinata-chan are going to do to you hehe( perverted smile )**

_No . . . . .not "that"_

**Yep we are going to shove our entire hands into you-**

Na-naruto-kun please pay attention!

Oh sorry hinata-chan I was talking to you know who . . . . .

Oh ok but the teacher has been calling your name for a while now . . . . . . . . . .

Oh suimacen! ( sorry )

It's ok now get down here and hurry up telling about yourself . . . . . ._demon brat_

Yosh! (ok ) I am naruto uzumaki! I like training and eating ramen! **And porn **my dream is to be acknowledged! **With good porn **and I disliked to be looked down upon **while reading said porn **and the three minute wait **for the good action to start in porn **for ramen to be made! I also love my two roommates they know who they are . . . . . .**awww didn't know you cared . . . . . .**

Ok now sit down so we can get on with the tortu- I mean the class hehe the class not anything else now the shodiame got wicked drunk on the 7th of January right after he got done with some remodeling of southern konoha after that he had- (rest tuned out by entire class even sakura!)

**Hey kit since I got my time with sweet as- I mean hinata I guess we have to go to my den and grab some stuff because I am not living in that apartment slash house whatever without something of mine!**

_Like what?_

**Training weights, money, some armor, oh yeah and a giant box of vibrators and dildos nothing much**

_Oh I see what was the last one?_

**Nothing much?**

_Before that._

**Oh a giant box of dildos and vibrators?**

_Yeah do you really need them?_

**Not if you want to please me night and day wenever me and probably hinata will want since when you get my power all of your mates will turn into kitsunes . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_What why?_

**Just happens they grow tails usually two and ears then we go into heat every month and during that time have a tendency to make our mates not be able to walk for a while . . . . . . . . too bad and good for you!**

_Aww dang it and I have to have a harem? I'll die!_

**You will still have my energy to supe up your regeneration . . . .**

_I thought you were doing all of that . . . ._

**No you always had it I just powered it up with the presence of my power.**

_Awesome add that to the list of bloodline stuff!_

**Was I supposed to make a list?**

_No why?_

**You told me to add that to a list ,**

_Hmm we should make a list so yeah remember all I can do please?_

**Ok I have a great memory ricecake!(naruto's name translated one way)**

_I am not ricecake!_

**Bob then?**

_Wha- no!_

**John, fred, eddy?**

_No no and no!_

**Damn probably some stupid name like naruto then huh?**

_Damn you fox you were joking!_

**Haha! Gotcha**

_Damn ero-kitsune!_

**Oh you love me and you know it!**

_Ha! I don't really know you so how could I love you?_

**Because you do know me . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Oh and how do I know you?_

**All I have is power and perverseness that is all I am . . . . .. . . . . . **

_No . . . you have more than that . . it seems that you are very good with intercourse and your smart!_

**Thanks . . . . . . . . . . .**

_No problem kyuubi-chan . . . . . ._

**What?**

_Eh I might as well call my future wife something nice . . . . . . . . . . ._

**Th-thanks naruto- kun**

_It's nothing so get over it . . . . . ._

**Okay thanks anyways**

_Yeah . . . ._

**And for that I will try my hardest to get all your wives so horny that we will just dog pile you!**

_Nani!!!!?!?!?!?_

**Muahahahahahaha! _Thanks naruto-kun . . . . ._**

Oh that's it that will be the last time being nice to you ero-kitsune!

**But now I do know you love me!Hahahahahahaha **

_What? No fair . . . . ._

**Hahaaaaa you said you loooove meeee!!!!**

_So?_

**h-hey! Y-you a-actually s-said t-that y-you l-loved m-me!**

_Aww who's the one stuttering now taking hinata's place in that department?_

**n-Nooo . . . . . . . . . . **

_hmm alright kyuubi-chan lets go see hokage ojiji and tell him we need to go to your den . . . . . _

**a-all r-right na-naruto-kun . . .**

_aww no naruto-sama like hinata-chan?_

**W-what?! No!**

_Fine spoilsport . . . ._

**Hmph**

**Hokage's office **

I know you papers are growing . . . . . tell me how to defeat you!

Umm hokage ojiji is it a bad time?

Oh! Naruto no I am just trying to do my office work!

Is that why you were glaring t the pile of paper? (has grown double in size already)

Hmm maybe . . .so what can I help you with today naruto-kun?

Well ojiji I need to pick some things up from a friends house and it is uhh . . .

**Huhhh near claw country to the east . . . . . .**

Oh yeah claw county it's to the east!

Why Tsume no Kuni?

That's where she lived!

_**Baka!**_

Who lived naruto-kun?

A friend?

What was her name?

Tatami?

Like the floor?

Yep weird name but very good friend so . . . .can I go?

Only if you will bring someone with you . . . a ninja . . . . .

Huhhhh okay who am I bringing?

_Hmm who should I send with him? . . . . .kakashi, no, asuma, no, kurenai,no who else is th- ha **she **can get him to talk!_

You will bring one mitarashi anko with you to Tsume no Kuni.

Alright bring her on!

Just a second there is a mission in this if you want because, by what I believe you wish to be a shinobi right?

Hai!

Well I will give you a mission to watch her because she has just escaped from a man named orochimaru do you remember him?

Gayness incarnant?

Uh yes that's him _I always told him dress in that and not get tanned then talk like a snake and everyone would think you were gay but did he listen? Noooo becau-_

Uhhh ojiji you alright now your glaring at the wall . . . .

Oh! Sorry but just watch her and be nice because she is fragile right now and even though she is your age she is still a chunin so you have to respect her and follow directions!

Hai hai ojiji so get her so we can get going!

Alright . . .(gets a summon and writes something it disappears and a girl appears wearing a fishnet shirt barely covered with a trench coat and had a stick of dango in her mouth but what drew attention was her purple hair and her eyes that looked like a tiger that was kept in a cage a little too long because when she spotte naruto she looked . . . ._hungry_

So hokage-sama what's up and who is this little kid?

Hey im not little!

Your short now urusai! (be quiet)

You are the same age as me and you are trying to make fun of me?!?!?!?!?

Not trying I am what you gonna do?

Ill kick your ass!

No Ill kick your ass!

Ha just because your chunin doesn't mean you can beat everyone!

And what are you? Jounin? Cgunin? Genin?

Nothing yet but I could still beat you!

And how do you say that?

It's not the title that makes power it's the individual!

Well said but you two are going to be traveling together for a few days so I suggest you two to get along

Both: no!

He's short

And she's perfect!

What did you say!!!!!!

Nothing I said you were arrogant!!!!!!

You said I was perfect? (blushes)

Uhh maybe but im not going to tell you! (also blushes)

Okay naruto-kun here will fill you in (both blushes what are they thinking there???) on the details since he needs to attend the academy as soon as possible since missing school is bad naruto

I know but I need to get the stuff from claw country

Ok so lets go shorty!

Fine miss arrogant lets go!

**On the road**

oh yeah well your short!

Your arrogant!

Your loud!

Im loud you're the one screaming!

Your screaming too!

Oh so fine were both screaming shouldn't we get a little quieter?

Fine . . . . . . so what are we going to get?

Uhh some training stuff some money and a big box of . . . . . stuff

What's in the box?

Nothing! Nothing at all!

Okay don't bite my head off geeze!

Sorry . . . . so . . . . . how are you a chunin?

Um well I thought I liked my sensei but he just put a seal on me and … and h-he l-left me so i-I h-have t-to a-advance t-to k-kill h-him . . . . .

Oh so you want to kill him too?

y-yeah w-why?

Im going to too!

No I want to kill him!

No me!

Me!

Me!

I said it first!

No you didn't I did you just weren't there!

Nu uh I called killing him first because you were being too busy being short!

Arrogant!

What happened to perfect huh shorty?

It's still there wrapped up in arrogance miss . . .miss ahh arrogant!

(it keeps going like this until they camp)

so you still can't think of anything else wrong with me short stuff?

Hmm no but ill find something . . . .

Im fat . . . and weak . . .

What!? If your fat and weak im a brunett and super smart! (shikamaru sneezes)

Heh thanks naruto but I know im ugly, fat, and weak . . . .

Why?

Hmm because orochimaru left me saying I was weak and when I was there he never looked at me once! I mean he looked at the boys more than me!

Well that's cause he is gay and a pedofile . . .

No . . .really?

Or he's blind I swear I saw birds flying into trees because they were looking at you!

R-really (blushes)

Yeah! And why would you say your fat? It looks like you are perfect in that department I mean I almost fainted when you walked in with the fishnet shirt!

You like the fishnet?

Of course it shows off your perfect body I only know about three girls that could be in that category and that is if two of them stop dieting so much! (ino and sakura sneeze)

How about the last one?

Well she is one of my future wives since I have to practice polygamy . . . .

Oh really so what have the two of you done by now?

Wh-what do y-you m-mean?

Hmm did you break her yet?

nn-no!

oh so you just played with her or she played with you?

Uh um (giant blush)

Ohh so someone else my age is sexually active! Well like my saying old enough to kill old enough to drink, sex, and gamble!

Ya I like that saying!

Since it helps you!

So!

So what did the two of you do?

I uhhhh just sort of putmyfingerinherandlickheruntilsheclimaxed!

What?!?!?!?

I uh licked and fingered her until she uh c-climaxed . . . . .

That's so nice! Men usually just think of themselves during intimacy!

You you've done it before?

No but not for the lack of trying but I swear everyone is gay I mean asuma and kakashi, iruka and genma, and swore I saw this fat kid doing this other brown haired kid! And they were our age! (muahahaha choji and shika yaoi! Terrible but this is the most that will happen the hints at them doing things)

HOLY CRAP IRUKA SENSEI IS GAY?????

Yep I know because pretty much stripped in front of him and he was still looking at mizuki more so before I embarrassed myself I left . . . . . . huhhhh what does a girl have to do to get a good guy? ( my ex said this to me I said she had to offer more sex as I said EX girlfriend I say that because we went out a few times and were comfortable with each other I don't even think we kissed! I was cheated noooo! Back to the story)

I don't know look harder? (I should have said this)

I guess . . . . . . hmmm hey! How many girls are going to be in your harem?

What why?!?!?

I just want to know . . . . .

I don't know more than two less than a hundred?

Hmmm okay I was just wondering . . . . . . goodnight naruto-kun . . . . .

Goodnight anko-chan . . . .

_**He didn't notice the kun or the chan?**_

**At the den**

**Naruto-kun were here it's right i front of you . . . . . . . **

_Okay _hey anko-chan were here!

Where naruto –kun?

**Behind the rock wall walk through it . . . _they still haven't noticed the kun or chan?_**

Behind the rock wall anko-chan just follow me! (runs into wrong wall) ooppss wrong wall

Baka! Wrong wall? I thought you knew where we were going!

I do! (walk in right wall this time)

(upon entering the duo find a giant hole filled with a small pile of training thing in the corner with lots of money and then a giant pile of sex toys and sex related things covering everywhere else

_hole crap kyu-chan_

**i was horny . . . . .**

_no kidding . . . ._

holy crap naruto-kun your friend was somewhat of a collector huh? (looking at the pile with a grin)

yeah I guess so . . . .

well lets pack it all up!

I think we can leave some of the unnecessary items . . . .like is that a um okay I'm sure we can leave the giant one I mean it won't even fit in my house!

Uhh I'll agree with that but everything else has to come!

**Ask her if she does too _hehe!_**

Do you too?

What?

Wait! Uhhm I didn't say that!

Why naruto-kun thinking naughty thoughts about me?

No!

**I am**

_Shut it ero-kitsune!_

Well of course I have to come too naruto-kun why do you want to be the one to do it?

**Yes!**

_Not right now!_

**Do it!**

_No!_

Uhm not right now anko-chan we have work to do . . . . .

Oh so you'll make me come later?

Of course! Wait no! dang it why does everyone do that to me? (crying!)

Well we have to get to work since I want lots of fun later!

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!**

**On the way back**

So naruto-kun why do you need all of these toys are you into that kind of stuff?

No it's for my wives because I have a certain bloodline that will affect all of them . . . . .

Oh and what is that?

They start to look like a fox you know ears, tail . . . .

That it?

Pretty much . . . .

Would I still look pretty like that?

Yeah . . . . .

Good because I want to be one of your wives.

What?

Yep you were nice to me and I don't really have any problems with you so we'll get married!

But . . . . .

But nothing mister! I am now one of the girls in your harem! And that's final!

Uhhhhhhhhhhhh

Oh and by the way who else is in it?

Um hinata she used to be a hyuuga and um well you know about kyuubi?

Yeah he's sealed in you . . . .

Well he is not a he and she is in my harem too she's actually pretty nice once you get around the perverseness . . . . . . . . .

Oh ok! So you do her too?

No not yet . . . . .

Oh ok anything else I should know?

Uhh I don't know you will go into what kyuubi-chan likes to call heat every once in a while . . .

Ok I can deal with that!

And then uhh I don't know . . . .

What don't you know there's something else but I don't remember . . . . .

( a red haired girl suddenly crashes into naruto )

what the hell?

Get the fuck out of my way!

Hey don't talk to naruto-kun like that!

Fuck you!

( a black haired man that looked grizzly and was holding a butcher knife enters the clearing)

now I got you bitch and oh another one so I'll just kill of this little bastard and I'll have my way with both of you!

Naruto: oh really?

Yep! Now if you will just die ack w-what the hell? (tail in the stomach hurts!)

Naruto: and now you die!

(red chakra runs down the tail and burns the man alive until he is just dust in the wind)

you idiot now his partner will find us fucknut!

What?!

Damn it I have to get out of here!

( man dressed in black to the point you can only see his eyes barely jumps in front of her and is about to stab her but naruto gets in between then and gets stabbed)

naruto-kun!

Fucknut?

Damn!

Naruto's tail starts to wrap around the man and suddenly crushes his wind pipe but he disperses into smoke and a evil sounding laugh surrounds the trio

You are not going to get out of here alive!

Naruto starts growling and jumps to his right just making a kunai miss him and charge the tree that it was thrown from but the man had already moved so he jumped back as the tree explodes into oblivion by an explosive tag that was hidden there

Nice try but you can't beat me!

Come on out and we'll see won't we you pansy?

Hmm like I would you seem to be a taijutsu expert so I just have to get one good genjutsu and you will be dead in seconds!

Ha nice try but taijutsu is my second worst but thanks for the compliment! ( naruto bursts in smoke and a scream is heard from a nearby tree and naruto jumps down with an unconscious man)

Seemed he was a ninjutsu expert! So who are you?

Me? Well fucknut I'm tayuya remember it!

Well tayuya-chan you seem to be alright so what are you doing running from these guys?

Hey don't call me chan! And I was running from them because they decided to end the demons life! Got a problem with that?

What demon you look nothing like a demon well I guess you do but that is a compliment . . . .

What fucknut a compliment you makin fun of my horns?

No you have horns?

That's right you have a problem with them fucknut?

No

Oh and why is that?

Uhh well I do have my tail and my fox ears and I do know what it feels like to be called demon plus the horns make you look cool!

Really?

Yeah!

No one ever said that about my horns!

**Tell her it makes her look exotic! _He wont!_**

They make you look exotic!

_**Oh my god he did it ha!**_

What?????? (hits him with her backpack)

Ouch sorry!

(anko cuts him with kunai to the cheek) hey!

What anko-chan?

Stop hitting on girls with me right here!

I wasn't hitting on her!

I don't care how many wives you have to have foxboy you are not hitting on other girls when I am around (licks his wound) hey you taste good!

Uh what?

Oh foxboy here has to have a harem because he is the last of his clan . . . . .

Ohhh! And he thought he could use me? (hit him again)

No I didn't think that!

Why you call me exotic then?

A fox inside told me to . . . . .

Oh like im going to believe you have a fox inside you!

Well he does . . . .

Oh then im sorry fucknut!

It's ok so what are you going to do now?

Well I can't go back to my village so I guess I have to go somewhere else . . . . .

Go with us! Foxboy here won't try to do anything with you and the hokage might be able to get you a place to live in our village!

Well I don't know . . . . .

Oh cmon it will be fun and the guys will be all over you because of your horns!

Really? (she likes her horns)

Yeah!

Well okay then just make sure fucknut doesn't try anything!

He wont since tonight he has to fufill a promise he made to me!

No I didn't promise that!

Too bad!

_Why kami why?_

**Oh stop being a baby and just do it!**

_Shut it ero-kitsune!_

**Back to konoha **

Oh cmon naruto-kun it wasn't that bad!

You used my tail as a-

You weren't complaining when it was happening!

You know how much I had to wash it?

So!

Shut it you two! I mean hearing you both doing it was bad enough hum screaming and you laughing I thought you were killing him really!

Hey you could have joined and then it would have been fun so be quiet!

Ha like I would sleep with him while your there too!

Ha! You just said you would have slept with him if I wasn't there!

What- no I didn't !

Well it seems that you have another girl in your harem naruto-kun!

ha I was joking and you both agreed to it ha!

No we didn't we were just thinking!

Oh of all the naughty things your going to do to each other? (they blush) you were!

So!

What?

i-i mean ahhh! Im going to report to the hokage! (naruto runs off to hokage)

did he just say what I thought he said?

Yep he likes you . .

Hmm

You like him too?

I think so . . . .

Good because all of these pictures I took of you would go to waste if you didn't well id use them but-

Hey you have pictures of me?

Hey you listen to us do it and do **that** I have all right to take pictures!

w-what!

Oh yes I have pictures when you were playing with yourself!

Give them!

Nope!

Aww cmon!

I like this one it looks like your looking at the camera!

No I wasn't!

Did you know and still do it? kinky!

No I didnt know!

Hahahahahahaha!

Aww cmon!

**Hokages office**

Ojiji I'm back!

Hi naruto-kun wheres anko?

Uhh talking with this girl we met on the way back . . . .

Oh ok so did it go as you planned?

Yeah I have the stuff (pulling out a scroll)

Oh?

Hmm? Oh I learned how to store thing in scrolls a while back!

Oh I see . . . . . so where is this girl you found?

( anko and tayuya burst through the door panting o.O)

were here hokage-sama!

Hai!

What have you two been doing _don't think dirty thoughts don't think dirty thoughts!_

Hmm oh we just had a disagreement!

Yeah!

So do you wish to live here in konoha?

Umm hai hokage-sama if you will allow it . . .

Oh it's alright since a new apartment just opened and I know the owner will let you live there!

Really who where?

Hmm? O its naruto's house and naruto owns it!

Nani!

Oh and anko you were evicted so you can move in too

(naruto faints) naruto? Oh well ill show you the way!

**Naruto's house**

Ohaiyo! (good morning) hinata-chan! Could we come in?

h-hai h-hokage-sama a-ano w-what h-happened t-to naruto-kun?

Hmm? Oh he learned that these two nice girls are moving in with you!

o-oh i-I s-see! _Yes they at least they are hot and im goint fi-_

umm hinata? May we come in?

o-oh h-hai!

Hi I'm anko and this is tayuya!

h-hello a-anko-san a-and t-tayuya-san _im going to have fun with you two!_

Wha- hey what am I doing at my house? Hey hinata-chan!

h-hello na-naruto-kun

hey I have some things to tell you!

**The next day**

Damn that was hot!

Yeah . . . .

Hey where did naruto go? (Naruto is in the corner curled up in a ball crying)

Looks like he is still thinking of last night . . .

Yeah it was fun!

I didn't think you had that kind of side hinata-chan!

Who knew she liked whips and bdsm?

Yeah did you like my whip it's my favorite! I remember when I saw it . . . . . . . .

Flachback---------------------------------------(why not?)

Hmm there seems that there are a lot of whips but I want to have fun with it so . . . .

Miss do you need help?

No im just looking right now . . . _hmm lets see that one is hollow for better wipping but this one has- oh my god I want that one! The handle vibrates on that one!_

flashback end!-----------------------------------(lol just wanted to write that!)

yeah it is a good whip but I liked it when you tied us down and made naruto-

oh my head who am i?

naruto your awake again!

Why are you three nake- oh that wasn't a nighmare?

No but if talk about it like that we might just have to do it a few more times!

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I think someone started to do my fingers I mean that's just overkill!

It was fun though . . . .

I guess so . . .

He agrees! Get him and the chains with handcuffs!

Noooooo!

**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Ok so that's chapter 6! I now have a revised list of the harem since someone was asked fo it is now:**

**Hinata  
tayuya**

**Anko**

**Fem haku**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Kin**

**Kurenai**

**Hanabi (less snotty)**

**Who ever you ask for except yumi( sasukes cousin) and tsunade!**

**I would like to thank to who have been reading and to those who have reviewed because every review changes the story to your liking bit by bit! Hope you liked this chapter and everyother chapter written! I thought it was cool because I typed this one in a day! Oh and on to reviews!:**

_Shiva-iceflame: I knew you'd like that explanation oh and everyone is hentai some just hide it better than others!_

_Spedclass: hope this was fast enough!_

_D: took your suggestions and thanks on the comment for my lemon!_

_Drake0x: thanks and that was what I was aiming for!_

_To everyone else review so I can see if anything can be changed or added to make it better! i will try to get another chapter out but i have the act next week so i might do something in the line of studying (nah!) but ill try to get a new chapter to you by next saturday! until then have fun!_


	7. Chapter 7

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

announcement!

* * *

It has come to my attention that some readers want more action so I am glad to say yay! I was waiting for someone to say something because mindless sex stories are easy to write but do not have enough substance to remember so I wanted to know if anyone has problems with giant amounts of gore and very violent deaths because im planning on having a few ghosts come back and they like to get bloody… any ways I'll try to put in more detail and I think it's about time naruto gets some more ninjutsus because killing people with claws is good but does it match to making them blow up or some other extravagant death with the elements ne?

So from now on more violence (yay), more action ( yay again!), and more detail of what is going on (awwww more writing! O well)

Even with what I state in the paragraph above about my writing, there's still one part of fic writing where I'm a little insecure: action scenes. To me, the ones I've done so far are pretty horrible. I'm not asking for any huge lectures or anything, but if you've got any tips or pointers on how to write a good action scene, I'd appreciate it greatly. If not, that's okay too.

Yosh on to writing for me and reading for you!

* * *

How tides can change

I don't own naruto but I do own myself! Does that count for anything?

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon and inner talk**

_**Demon and inner thinking**_

Last time

oh my head who am I?

Naruto you're awake again!

Why are you three nake- oh that wasn't a nightmare?

No but if talk about it like that we might just have to do it a few more times!

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I think someone started to do my fingers I mean that's just overkill!

It was fun though . . . .

I guess so . . .

He agrees! Get him and the chains with handcuffs!

Noooooo!

**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

Chapter 7 The End of fluff

* * *

Thee was a soft pounding in the air that was repeatedly followed by much swearing and yelling at a particular blonde haired boy who (for once) was training seriously with his future wives at a beautiful training ground that was behind the apartment complex where they lived it was very wide and long, almost an exact square but it was cut into thirds by a river that flowed through the small forest surrounding it and things were not going as planned.

Damn it why can't I get this jutsu to work!

Na-naruto-kun please d-don't yell

But c'mon it's a stupid academy jutsu!

Yeah and your failing miserably fucknut!

Arrrrrrgggggg!!!! (Punching a training log in the center of the clearing they were working in)

Damnit! I hate bunshin no jutsu! (Clone technique)

But you can do kage bunshin so well . . . .

I know! I can do kage bunshin (shadow clone), Henge (transformation), Kawarimi (substitution), and almost rasengan (spiraling sphere) but not a simple bunshin!?!?!?

M-maybe you are using too much chakra?

Nani? (What)

W-well it doesn't use a lot of chakra so maybe you are using t-too much?

Hmm maybe but I can't really limit it any more than I have right now so I guess it has to be ignored for now……..

**Why don't you make lots of them at once?**

Hmm yeah! **Bunshin no jutsu!** (Three hundred naruto clones appear in a rush of smoke)

Sugoi (awesome) naruto - Kun!

Ha I can beat the bunshin it just took time!

So why was it so important to be able to use that jutsu?

So I can use it in tandem with my kage bunshin!

How? (Looking puzzled) wouldn't the kage bunshin do better?

Normally yes but if I make both then the enemy would have to guess which attacks are real or guard all attacks!

I don't get what you mean . . .

Well look (one of the bunshin runs up and goes through her) why didn't you block?

Because it's an illusion of course!

But now **kage bunshin! **(Creates an equal amount of clones as the bunshin on runs to her and she blocks the attack) see yet?

No . . .

Well (another clone runs up to her and gets blocked but goes straight through her) now do you see?

Oh the enemy will not know if it's a kage bunshin or a normal one?

Yep!

Hmm good strategy but will it actually work against a decent enemy (smirking at naruto)

Of course it will anko – Chan!

Well then why don't we spar?

Yosh we will spar anko – Chan and if I win you will show me a jutsu!

Oh? And if I win? (Smirking even more)

Uhh I don't know what do you want?

Hmm you have to be me and the girls slave for the next week!

What! Why would I have to do it for a week?

Because that's the bet or are you scared?

Ha like I'm ever scared!

Oh and what happened to running away from us when we wanted a little more love last night? (Smiling)

You used me for seven hours straight! I was tired!

Ha! So do we have a deal?

Yea and I can't wait to get the new jutsu you'll have to teach me!

Ha as if you'll beat me!

That's it **kage bunshin!**

Too easy naruto – Kun you already told me your strategy!

But you still don't know how to beat it!

Hmm well lets see (throws a kunai at the naruto that yelled and he disappears in a poof of smoke) damn thought you were stupid enough to give you your position . .

Hey that's not nice! (Another poof)

Hmm not that one either? Oh well let's get this going . . . .

Anko charged into the group of clones destroying them left and right just so that another would take its position and there seemed to be no end of them

Ahhhhhhh damnit fight me like a man naruto!

Hmm? Getting tired? (All clones said)

Fine! That's it! (So anko starts throwing kunai everywhere destroying the clones very quickly until there was only two left)

Ha! Got you!

Oh? Do you?

Yea! (Throws kunai at both but they both explode into smoke)

(Naruto appears behind her holding one of her kunai) I win . . . .

Damn! Fine ill show you a jutsu! Hurry up and do these hand seals! (Doing a flurry of seals faster than most eyes can see)

**Senai Jashuu**! (A snake flow out of her sleeve biting the stump)

Wow that's so cool anko – Chan! Let me try! (Does the same seals and a snake goes and bites the stump)

Ahh! You brat you did it in one try? _Geeze he works fast!_

Wow that was so easy!

Showoff!

**Hahahahahahhaha nice one!**

What? . What did I do?

My jutsu's are **NOT **easy!

No! nonononononononono I didn't mean it like that!

Yes you did now get over here so I can skin you alive!

Ahhhhhhhhh! Stay away from me with that kunai! (anko slowly walks toward naruto brandishing a kunai making stabbing motions)

Come here little naruto – kun

No stay away anko – Chan! I didn't mean it that way!

It doesn't matter naruto – kun I just want to talk ……..

Really?

Yeah just come a little closer and we'll talk . . . . . (jumps on naruto and starts wrestling him then he poofs away into smoke) kage bunshin? _Damn him!_ Get back here narutooooo!

(inside ichirakus ramen)

aaachooo! Hmm it seems anko – Chan found my kage bunshin……. Hmm and by that shudder that went through my spine im in trouble……… damn

hmm naruto you okay? (old ichiraku)

yeah you look a little shaken all of a sudden….. (young girl ichiraku says while checking his temperature)

yeah I'm all right I just found out that anko – Chan is probably out for my blood since I ran away from her

(bonking naruto on the head) naruto - kun that's not nice to leave a girl alone no matter what she's done!

**Kit I'm not feeling well……**

_Hmm? What's wrong kyu – Chan?_

**I think the jutsu I used is kicking in ……….. you should get to somewhere safe**

_What jutsu?_

**One to separate us**

_Oh ok but why are you not feeling well?_

**Because it's using a lot of my power to make a new body…..**

_And the safe place is for?_

**So no one can see me naked other than us!**

_Oh ok so how about my house?_

**That will do fine just hurry!**

Naruto's house (that's what we'll call it from now on)

Crap this jutsu hurts! (holding his stomach)

**Baka that's just the seventy two bowls of ramen you just ate!**

It still hurts!

**Baka!**

So what no- (giant flash of red smoke and when it clears kyuubi is there naked looking normal no tails, slitted eyes, claws, ect)

hey where are my tails?

Oh no……

What? (turning she notices naruto has ten tails swishing behind him) what the?

d-did nine more tails just sprout out of my back all of a sudden because that's what it looks like and what it feels like (passes out)

oh no……(girls walk in)

and when I find tha- naruto – kun? What happened?

Who are you?

Na-naruto kun?

Well im kyuubi and naruto had an unexpected mutation from my power being his all of a sudden so I guess he grew more tails and it looks like he has claws hmm I hope he got some more kitsune traits….

What do you mean more?

He already had some like loving to prank and loving any and all his mates with all his heart but he might start going into heat and claiming things so all of us should watch out…

Hmm why?

Easy! He'd want to "claim" us and then he's going to be a machine when he's in heat!

Why would the fucknut be a machine?

Well you've seen him keep running around all day without rest

Yea- oh! Ooooohhhh! I get it!

What anko-chan?

He'd be putting his stamina to "other" uses

Ohh I see (hinata is just drooling)

(naruto starts to rise complaining about the pain until he sees kyuubi then he faints from the sight)

uhh what was that?

Guess naruto couldn't take the sight of kyuubi – chan too bad…..

w-why a-anko – chan?

Now we get to enjoy her first!

Hey don't grab those they're sensitive! (guess what she grabbed) noooooo your hands are cold!

**The next day**

Uh why does my body hurt all over? (in his bed covered) where are the girls? (walks to the next room and sees all of them in a pile) oh ……..

Hi naruto – sama!

What's with the sama?

I like calling him that why?

Nothing thought it's just kinky right naruto – sama?

Uhh sure I guess so but we have to get to school you know hinata - chan, tayuya - chan….

(after a lot of confusion during dressing including naruto wearing panties and all the girls wearing boxers they get to school)

**school (aka hell)**

naruto hinata and tayuya walk in the door to the classroom to find most of the male class glaring at naruto because most of them were taken with hinata and tayuya even some girls were glaring at naruto confusedly but all he noticed was:

who the hell spilled ramen on the floor?

Dobe it doesn't matter (guess who)

Sasuke – teme spilling ramen is the highest sin in the world! (suddenly appears wearing a robe praying lol)

Sure it is dobe just sit down (glaring at a wall for some reason)

Uhh why you glaring at the wall all the time?

Because I am an avenger! I am eternally entrusted to kill my brother and to rebuild my clan!

You can't build a clan with only guys you know….

Dobe!

Hey im just telling you there's **no **m-preg in this fic!

Really? Damn I guess ill have to go with the horde of girls at my beck and call….

Oh im so sorry for you (sweat drop)

Na-naruto – kun y-you have o-one too …… _I wish I could be making him-_

I know hinata – chan but I was being sarcastic to him because that is how we acknowledge each other

Oh….. (sitting down next to kiba)

Hey hinata – chan want to go out with me?

(naruto freezes turns around and gets ready to kill the mutt who would dare try to court his woman when)

s-sorry kiba but I like straight men

what!? I'm straight!

w-well th-then p-please konoha-know that I am seeing naruto – kun (even though I could use a puppy maybe he has a sister?)

what! What does the dead last have that I don't?

umm me? _Ha take that! Plus he has a giant di-_

hinata – chan you could always sit next to me……..(tayuya says this)

a-alright t-tayuya – chan _you look so cute with those horns and they feel so good in my-_

uhhh hinata – chan?

o-oh sorry!

(enter iruka!) ok class settle down today we'll be talking about how the nidaime got crazy drunk and started the mambo in front of kakashi and that is why he now has a phobia of dancing-

(only hinata and sakura are still listening hinata because she wants to be nice and sakura because she has nothing better to do other than think of pros and cons of switching from sasuke to naruto club and thinking that hinata looks really good today especially since she can see that she is growing her hair out of the usual style (I have no problem with hinata's hair style I just like the long hair style a little more … just so you know) )

**recess/break/whatever you want to call it**

everyone is playing around (not like that!) in an area that is small it was an oval in the forest near the school and there were some training posts and weapons around (sounds safe huh?) to train with but everyone was just busy watching sasuke try to fight naruto I say try because well he just couldn't hit him he tried and tried but naruto was too fast for him then he tried to get serious:

**katon: gogyakku no jutsu! **(a giant fireball is being launched at naruto but he can't dodge because yumi is behind him so he takes the hit and here is what happens afterwards)

owwww shit that burns!

Naruto – sama I have cream for you just sit still!

It is not the time for that hinata!

No it's for your burns!

Oh…. Well ….. thanks…..

No problem naruto – kun

Damn fucknut why didn't you jump out of the way?

There was someone behind me!

Ohhh I see (takes out flute hits him….hard) you do not get to die until I say so! (controlling much?)

What? You don't get to tell me when I get to die I say when I get to die! (another hit on the head) oww im injured here!

Baka fucknut you can't leave me! (see a little tear)

I wont so don't worry!

But I have to I mean without you it's just me and the girls and I'd know I would be lonely….(hmm I don't think that makes sense… oh well)

It's all right I wont be leaving for a very long time so- (bell rings and everyone starts going back to class ino stays behind to help bring him back because …. Well you know full body burns probably hurt like a bitch)

Thanks ino – chan

No problem! (naruto kisses her cheek and she blushes cutely)

**Hinata's mind** (for the fun of perverseness!)

Now I add ino – chan to the collection! Muahahahahaha! I am sooooo evil with my whip the girls will be all calling naruto – sama like I do in due time because I am hinata – hime! And they will listen to me or I will punish them with my whip!

**Ok let's end that there because scary**_(weird)_

Lets do a time skip here are the fact for it ino has joined naruto and has turned out to be shy (not as much as hinata usually is and no stuttering but shy none the less) and was starving herself but naruto fixed that, sakura has started to join him and was starving herself also and naruto fixed that also, with kyuubi being freed naruto learned his sword style fast and yugao found out about the harem from seeing naruto and anko at it on her desk at work (don't think I added her to the harem yet) yumi started to think of naruto as a brother , sasuke tried threatening him but she beat him senseless, sasuke also started a harem but It didn't work for some reason, all other characters are pretty much the same as cannon.

**Day of team assignments**

Same room and everyone is silent listening to iruka (for once) and he is calling out names for teams (mizuki still happened ill write it later for different purposes)

Team 1! (don't care)

Team 2! (really don't care)

Skip to Team 7! (yay! No announcing oc's !)

Led by hatake kakashi has:

Uchiha sasuke

Kiba inuzuka

And choji akamichi

Team 8

Led by kurenai yuuhi

Consists of:

hinata hyuuga

naruto uzumaki

tayuya

and sakura haruno

Team nine is already in commission

Team ten

Ino yamanaka

Shino aburame

Shikamaru nara

(those are all that count so done!)

reactions

ino: why can't I be with naruto kun?

Sakura:yay! Wait i-I mean ummm (we'll stop it here)

Hinata: well just say she was excited with being with naruto (understatement of the century)

Naruto: confused

Everyone else bored, hungry, or thinking they are better then everyone because he is an avenger

That's chapter 7 hope you liked it and if you have any help with my writing im trying to improve it so reviews criticism and flames are welcome in that fact or any other fact as long as you don't insult ramen or I will find/hunt you down and force feed you ramen until you have what I call the naruto appetite (get it?)

* * *

authors notes

**Review Responses (hopefully you know your own review name to get the response…)**

Lord Leon Towasoki: hope you continue to like my fic!

warprince2000: hope you liked this chapter!

Shiva-iceflame: they continued all night long and the next day if you get my drift….

Spedclass: hopefully this is a little more serious for you (still trying though!)

The Dragon Blood Guard: I didn't think of mikoto but she already has another person in for her

Drake0x: they do start at 7 but naruto was in his last year so he was about thirteen

Turok1: trying to add some detail for you hope it starts to get better for you!

Sorry I updated a short chapter but im depressed from my poor psp breaking so I've been moping around my house and reading other fanfictions so hopefully I can make a longer chapter next time until then ja ne!


	8. what happens to rabid squirrels?

How tides can change

I don't own naruto but for some reason sasuke keeps offering himself…..scary

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon and inner talk**

_**Demon and inner thinking**_

Some people may have noticed the gay hints towards sasuke if you think I should be nice to him from now on I'll try but I mean if you can leave a girl who says that she'll do **anything **for you for a guy you must be gay….. but I digress if you want the bashing to stop I will stop it….sooner or later (only if you ask for it though!)

Oh and due to complaints at not being able to know who is talking all the time I will try to make names before the sentence like:

Sasuke: helllllooooooo those shroooommmsss were gooooooddddd

and:

Hinata: spank harder or don't spank at all

I will test this way out for this chapter and if you want it to stay I'll keep it if no reviews about it are entered then I will guess that you do **not** like that type of writing and will try to think up of another way so let's get it on!...I love my little baby foxes (lol) (wtf that about?)

Last time (you can skip this you know…….)

Skip to Team 7! (yay! No announcing oc's !)

Led by hatake kakashi has:

Uchiha sasuke

Kiba inuzuka

And choji akamichi

Team 8

Led by kurenai yuuhi

Consists of:

hinata hyuuga

naruto uzumaki

and sakura haruno

Team nine is already in commission

Team ten

Ino yamanaka

Shino aburame

Shikamaru nara

(those are all that count so done!)

reactions

ino: why can't I be with naruto kun?

Sakura:yay! Wait i-I mean ummm (we'll stop it here)

Hinata: well just say she was excited with being with naruto (understatement of the century)

Naruto: (confused)

Everyone else bored, hungry, or thinking they are better then everyone because he is an avenger (who would do that?)

Chapter 8 confused and tricky

This chapter starts with the three genins waiting for their sensei it's been only a minute so they aren't mad and soon a raven haired red eyed beauty walks in the door calling for team eight so what else to do but follow her? They end up in a clearing in a forest near the wall protecting konoha it is just a normal clearing with squirrels running around birds chirping and three training logs in the middle of it worn from use.

Okay so I'm yuuhi kurenai as you know and I'd like to get to know you so I will go first for an example I like flowers training and peace and quiet I dislike most perverts (hinata looks sad) and bums that are lazy (I look sad lol) my dream is to find a guy and prove that kunoichi are equal to men in every way…so how about you go next? (pointing at sakura)

Well I am haruno sakura I like ummm (looks at naruto and seems confused) I dislike mean people and my dream is to (looks at naruto with same expression as before)

i-im hinata hyuuga I like naruto – kun, training, and the girls we live with (I moved them in for punishment of naruto) I dislike mean people also and my dream is to become naruto – kuns wife

yosh I am naruto uzumaki! I like hinata – chan, training, the girls that live with us, and ramen! I dislike the three minute wait for ramen and when hinata gets (hinata stops him here with a kiss that leaves him gaping like a fish)

hinata: a-ano he meant when I get too ummmmm …….. emotional over spilled ramen! Right naruto – kun? (evil eye of doom)

naruto: (still too spaced out and tails are now visible)

kurenai: uhh naruto – san what are those behind you?

Naruto: ano those are my tails!

Kurenai: well I could guess the reason but why do you have ten?

Naruto: because something that happened

Sakura: like what? (looking genuinely worried)

Naruto: just a ritual that helped a friend of mine

Hinata: but she's not dangerous! (looking at kurenai)

Kurenai: h-her?

Naruto: of course!! Who said she was male? Ever actually look?

Kurenai: well I guess not but the hokage should still be told about anything concerning her

Sakura: who's her? (looking around at everyone)

Naruto/hinata/kurenai: no one just a friend of mine / naruto's!

Sakura: oh well ok (eyeing naruto suspiciously)

Naruto:hehehehehe

Kurenai: well I guess it's the best time to announce that tomorrow we will have our first assignment as a team!

Hinata: what?

Kurenai: oh it's a surprise for tomorrow so you should pack for everything!

Naruto: what do you mean "pack for anything?"

Kurenai: pack for every situation you can think of! Oh and don't eat breakfast! (disappears in a poof of smoke)

Naruto: aww now I'll have to spend all night packing! (hinata blushes)

Hinata: w-well I have to go… bye naruto – kun, sakura – san….

Naruto/ sakura: bye! (hinata leaves)

Sakura: so … naruto … who were you talking about?

Naruto: oh no one special……

Sakura: so why don't you tell me?

Naruto: uhh w-well (starts to back away)

(sakura jumps on naruto and he tries to get away but he fails) sakura: tell me!

Naruto: no!

Sakura: tell me or you will force me to be cruel!

Naruto: you can't do anything to me that the girls haven't!

Sakura: oh yeah (starts to pull his pants down)

Naruto: hey what are you doing?! HEY!

**3 hours later**

sakura: ohhh god that was good………………..

naruto: holy crap you raped me!

Sakura: no I didn't

Naruto: wha? Yes you did! What the hell do you call what you just did?

Sakura: fun….. (perverted smile on her face)

Naruto: all of you girls are the same! (fake tears going down his cheeks)

Sakura: and that's bad how????

Naruto: I never get to do what I want it's always you you you! I mean what if **I** want to chain you up and do those things to you or **I** tie you up and make you do things?

Sakura: well then you should have said something!

Naruto: hmph (looks away)

Sakura: oh c'mon …… how about this tonight you can do anything you want to me if you tell me who you were talking about

Naruto: (screw it he tells her all about kyuubi and the seal thing she cries he cries and they go to naruto's house and do it like rabbits)

_**Intermission!**_

Naruto: I liked the sex but why like rabbits?

Sakura: who knows the writer has issues….

Me: sniffle…. Sasuke is going to have fun with you now! (points at naruto)

Naruto: noooooooo please ill do anything!

Me: muahahahahahahahahahiccup…….you didn't hear that…..

Naruto: only if I don't get a scene with sasugay

Me: fine you just have to be locked in a room with inner hinata….

_**Back to story!**_

**Naruto's house next morning**

Everyone is in the kitchen (anko, hinata, sakura, tayuya, kyuubi, and naruto) talking about well ….. nothing (alas it's a relationship!) and eating breakfast (thanks to anko telling about the tests true meaning to get back on kurenai turning her down on a lesbian sex weekend saying that she was busy (good reason?)

Hinata: so sakura I see that you slept with naruto – sama?

Sakura: sama?

Tayuya: just something she decided to call him..

Sakura: yeah but sama?

Anko: eh it's fun when he does stuff to us we call him that try it to see if you like it sometime!

Sakura: sure….

Anko: hey when he ties you up and is teasing you you'll know how it feels…..

Naruto: well I guess it's time to go! (current bowls of ramen eaten 100000000000000000987456126541465845457564687464787544684 X (times) one hundred billion just wanted to add that little fact…… lol im bored today)

**Training grounds**

Same training grounds as last time and when everyone gets there kurenai starts explaining the test.

Kurenai: okay you probably are wondering what this test consists of so ill tell you that it is……. Sparring!

Naruto: (carrying a giant bag of things) what then why did you make me bring all of these things?

Kurenai: because now you have to fight with all of those items on ….. you can't take anything off!

**Inner Hinata: noooooooooooooooooo! (yes… it's gotten to the point that she has an inner persona of perverseness…….. I knew this day would come but…..you never are really ready! (wow I am very bored! Need my psp for help! Please send psps to me! ) (lol I guess I should get back to the story before I cry…… sniffle)**

Naruto: alright I will defeat you even if I have to unleash my greatest attack on you! (for a hint the person that taught him it in this story is anko and hinata)

Hinata: i-I will try my best..

Sakura: heh (perverted grin)

Kurenai: uhh ok…. Hinata and naruto are first (they get in position) aaaaannnnndddd go!

I wanted to try out the point of view change type battle so lets see if I can try to be good at that!

**Hinata's point of view**

The moment kurenai said go naruto disappeared hinata knew that if this was a real battle she would be dead since naruto has technically been training all his life to live in the constant shadow of the village that hated him so she had to act fast before he got into a position that would make it hard for her to get him to mess up.

Looking forward, backward, up, down, left, and right hinata couldn't see naruto so she started to use her bloodline when she felt a peculiar sensation touching her feet it was hot acd cold at the same time but she couldn't see anything when she looked down so she tried to take a step forward when suddenly she falls into a pit that seemed to have no end and she kept falling thinking of how naruto could have dug a hole this big without help then she came to the conclusion that she was in a genjutsu so she canceled it with the normal kai and she then see's that naruto is really in front of her ready to go all out in taijutsu so she will not disappoint and gets into her own fighting style.

**Naruto's point of view**

The moment kurenai said go he jumped out of hinata's sight and immediately cast a genjutsu on her so he could get ready, when he landed he got into his taijutsu stance she canceled the genjutsu and got into her own fighting stance it was very peculiar because it was the same as the jyuuken but there was something wrong with it …. Before he could figure what was wrong hinata attacked

**Normal point of view**

When they attacked they looked like they were even hinata would strike and naruto would dodge then naruto would strike and hinata would dodge but a few minutes into the fight hinata took a glancing hit to get naruto's arm shut when he looked at it she started rapidly hitting him all over the body closing all of the tenketsus in his body and stopped after a while but naruto was still standing so she was about to see if he was alright when all of his tenketsus burst back open with enough chakra to make him glow a pale blue not the normal blue of people but a pale blue that looked like it was having white put into it or maybe it was blue being taken out of it? who knows but she did know was that it was not good for her and it seemed that naruto was in pain because he was holding his head and screaming…then… he slowly looked up and his eyes were a milky white… whiter than most byakugans but it seemed as if there was a light behind his eyes and in the center there was a slit of black that could only be his pupil but why had his eyes change? All of a sudden he fell to the ground as if he was a puppet that had it's strings cut and everyone went over to his side but he didn't respond to their calls….

**Hahahahahaha cliff hanger! **

**questions for readers first one gets a prize!**

**You think you know what happened? Then send me a message with it on it and who ever guesses it right can have the option of adding any girl to the harem out of a list (see below) or I will write a lemon between whoever you wish (that is in the harem or is going to be in the harem see list below) **

**oh and if anyone thinks they can write a better fight scene between naruto and anyone I would love some help with writing them because this is my first story and could use help with things like lemons, fight scenes, and ways of writing so any way send the answer to me and I will tell if someone has it right!**

**Oh and one last thing is that there is a vote about one thing should sasuke go to orochimaru? If not I have another thing to do but I have seen books that are split in this so I would like to know what you (the reader) want! And hope I can give it to you! (don't think like hinata now!)**

**Girls not in the harem (as of yet)**

**Hana (kiba's sister)**

**The fish girl (in the filler episodes I think but I will need someone to send the name if picked)**

**Yugao**

**Moegi (the girl in konohamaru corps)**

**Tsunade (im still iffy about this but someone begged so if you want here's the chance)**

**Shizune (tsunades apprentice)**

**Ayame (ichiraku girl)**

**Anyone I forgot (you say it and I will tell you if I forgot or just do not want them in the harem)**

**girls already in the harem**

**Hinata  
tayuya**

**Anko**

**Fem haku**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Kin**

**Kurenai**

**Hanabi (less snotty)**

**Oh yes and I will be introducing a oc next chapter that was created by (lost-in-dreams-forever) who is a very good writer and friend in which you should go read her story and see the oc because in this fic he is going to die a very painful death so hope you don't like toma (property of lost-in-dreams-forever)**

**So reviews!**

**hannibal221: I understand what you are saying and I was thinking of writing another oh! And also I like your story "A New Life" I think it's awesome!**

**Lord Leon Towasoki: I was thinking of adding her but decided that the other guys need some of the original girls even though most of them will be getting ocs**

**Shiva-iceflame: I loved the horn part too! And who wouldn't love evil hinata? Im going to try to have an inner/evil hinata moment in every chapter from here on!**

**warprince2000: hope you liked this chapter!**

**Drake0x: hope you liked this chapter also!**

**Relyt: tried to fix that problem so tell me if it worked …(atleast I tried!) (sniffle)**

**Spedclass: I thought about it and I agree so if anyone wins the question you might get what you want! Anyways they will still have a relationship but the only way I will add her to the harem is if someone wins the question and chooses her because your idea is very good but I already had a place for her but it wasn't set in stone like yumis (sasuke's sister) so there still is the possibility but it would involve me thinking (and I am like shikamaru ….. mendokuse)**

**So everyone review so I can get an idea or two of what you want and what needs to be fixed and also try to answer the question (why not?)**

**Ahhhh squirrels! Get them off get them off! Oh sorry….. **


	9. monkeys?

This is not a chapter just sp you know I just wanted to say that hannibal221 answered the question right the most and he can pick a pairing or a lemon scene between anyone and naruto (no yaoi) or can choose an event to happen since my dog ate stuff on my timeline and I have to re-write it so I can change things a little like the harem might have tsunade and moegi in it.

**Polls**

I would like to know if I should have sasuke go to orochimaru or not.

Notes:

A character is going to be introduced next chapter for the fun of it but he will die probably right after he will be named toma and he is the property of lost-in-dreams-forever who is a friend of mine and I told her I was going to kill him (she didn't believe me ha!) so please do not get attatched to him cause he is going to have a bad death.

If anyone wants to help give me ideas im all for it cause right now im just going down the cannon until the chunin exams with little differences (to me) and I could use all the help I could get with fight scenes and lemon scenes (even though I think I could use the experience of writing them myself) and I might try to use (") signs next xhapter but I forget easily so it may start out like that but go back to the way I am currently writing

I will answer all reviews next chapter like usual so thanks for reading!

O god since when did monkeys use harpoons?


	10. Chapter 10 half and half turned whole

How tides can change

I don't own naruto but I do own kishimoto (I really don't) so booya! Beat that! Muahahahahahaha (evil smile)

sorry to everyone for the long wait time for updating but i try to explain myself on the bottom of this chapter and sorry for lying but toma (product of a great writer that is not me) will be introduced mext chapter

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon and inner talk**

_**Demon and inner thinking**_

Just so everyone knows I am starting to write differently (you'll see)

Last time (you can skip this you know…….)

When they attacked they looked like they were even hinata would strike and naruto would dodge then naruto would strike and hinata would dodge but a few minutes into the fight hinata took a glancing hit to get naruto's arm shut when he looked at it she started rapidly hitting him all over the body closing all of the tenketsus in his body and stopped after a while but naruto was still standing so she was about to see if he was alright when all of his tenketsus burst back open with enough chakra to make him glow a pale blue not the normal blue of people but a pale blue that looked like it was having white put into it or maybe it was blue being taken out of it? who knows but she did know was that it was not good for her and it seemed that naruto was in pain because he was holding his head and screaming…then… he slowly looked up and his eyes were a milky white… whiter than most byakugans but it seemed as if there was a light behind his eyes and in the center there was a slit of black that could only be his pupil but why had his eyes change? All of a sudden he fell to the ground as if he was a puppet that had it's strings cut and everyone went over to his side but he didn't respond to their calls….

**Chapter 9 is it?**

beep….beep…beep…."wha?" making noises naruto gets up to see that he is in a hospital room with all of the girls around him before he could say anything he fell back over unconscious

**naruto's mind**

when naruto opened his eyes again he notices he was in the hallway that usually led to kyuubi's cell but it was destroyed to the point that he could barely walk in it and that he knew kyuubi wasn't in here anymore "wonder why I'm here" asking no one naruto kept walking until he notices that next to kyuubi's empty cell there was another that wasn't there before so naruto went over and looked in to see a stunning woman standing in the gateway staring at him what he didn't notice is that the gate was slowly opening so and that the girl was getting ready to charge him right when he did notice it was too late the girl charged and all he knew was pain and darkness

waking up (again) naruto sees the cage that held the new girl but it was empty but she was no where in sight getting up he notices something in her cage that for some reason known to no one it drew him in until he stepped into it, it was a giant ying yang and there was a shadow standing in the white circle on the other side a familiar shadow….

"hello naruto long time no see" said a boy who looked exactly like him in every way except his eyes held so much hate and malice that is was like staring into an abyss that would swallow anything in it's path

"w-who are you?" asked naruto frozen to the spot by the boy's eyes

"do you not really know who I am? You've sealed me for so long that you have forgotten?" smirking in a way that a predator would the boy made a waving motion with his hand and the world twisted into an alleyway with a small naruto huddled in the corner being beaten by adults

**flashback**

"demon spawn why wont you die?" yelled a man that was stabbing naruto with a pocket knife

"yeah die!" yelled another hitting him with a pipe

"demo-" stopping in mid sentence the man with the knife fell over stabbed with his own blade

"hey wha-" looking over the man with the pipe didn't notice that the boy who was on the floor had stood and taken his pipe faster than the eye could see and impaled it in his head

"ha Ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled a now crazed naruto who was growing ten wolf tails and his eyes were turning to a white color that glowed and had slits for the eyes destroying the bodies with the pure power of the chakra he was putting off destroying the very earth he was standing on laughing but one side of his face turned normal and it looked like he got an instant brain freeze from a thousand tons of ice cream

"noo I just was released I want to kill!!!" yelling at himself naruto starts to grow ten fox tails as well but a struggle for dominance went between the two and the fox tails won making naruto blackout from the pain that felt as if something was ripped from his very being

**flashback end**

"so you're the one who killed those men that day?" asked the naruto on the white side

"yes and you may call me hito from now on.." replied the one on the black side getting a grin on his face that rivaled kyuubi in fierceness when she was at full demon form "and I would like to introduce my mate….. kyuubi" smirking at the way naruto looked at him after his proclamation he diffused the situation by saying "not the kyuubi you know but another.." looking to his right the girl from before came into sight but she was wearing shackles without the chains on her feet, hands, and neck and she looked calmer and her eyes were almost all the way blank

"hello I am kyuubi" said the girl now known as such looking at both narutos and blushing

"hmm I think I am going to see how much fun I can have for now kyuubi – chan…. Keep him busy for me?" asked the dark naruto looking smugly at naruto "hai hito – sama" kyuubi replied in a monotone

"what? You cant-" being stopped by kyuubi the other naruto disappeared from view

"it seems we have the chance to get to know each other naruto –sama.." said kyuubi staring at naruto's face

**outside**

"hmm it seems that not much has changed…" hito said as his body changed so that he had green hair and red eyes wearing a dark green hoodie with fishnet under it and black tactical pants with lots of pockets with black tabi attached to it with buttons

getting up he just jumps out of his window not alerting anyone of his departure

getting out of the village was easy and so was getting to a nearby bandit camp that was known to be near villages and such but when he walked in the middle of the camp all of the bandits finally saw him so they started to scream "who the hell are you?" and other things like that then they started to attack him before the first person to reach him head exploded showering them with blood making Hito smile with uncontrolled bloodlust which turned the fight into a massacre

tearing the spine out of the last bandit Hito was going to leave but a girl looking his age with pure white hair and a very tight looking outfit with chain attachments to them and wearing a collar ran up to him and before he killed her she threw herself to his feet thanking him for saving her so he did what any demonic half of the brain would do

"**ninpo – oni kitsune henge" ** (ninja art demon fox transformation) changing the girl into a small one tailed demon that was pure white and still wearing the collar that now fit snugly to the kitsune's neck

"I guess you can live with Naruto now" Hito said with a evil grin that would kill kittens

while he started to walk away a fire started on one of the bodies quickly consuming everything in the clearing but oddlly stopping at the edge and dieing down to show the grass unhurt but not showing any remains of the deceased bandits

arriving at the hospital Hito noticed that all of the girls where still sleeping after a whole day

"maybe they just fell back asleep? Or maybe they are just lazy…" Hito said while getting back in bed and allowing the small fox to curl up on him and start a peaceful sleep while he went back to the seal

**Naruto's encounter**

Naruto, quickly found that he couldn't get out of the seal so he decided to get to know his new inmate

"so who are you?" Naruto asked the radiant girl that was sitting across from him twiddling her fingers like some other girl he knew (Hinata sneezes in her sleep)

"I guess you can call me kyuubi even though you know another one we are both called that because we both have nine tails" kyuubi said while rubbing her neck with her hand

"so you are a fox then?" Naruto asked thinking that something was wrong with the way she looked for a fox, it was a close resemblance but not the same

"no I am a wolf demon but we look close enough to be mistaken while in our human forms, I mean you look sort of like a wolf but if you went into full demon form you would look like a fox right?" kyuubi asked Naruto

"I can go into a full demon form!?" Naruto yelled incredulously making kyuubi get a vein in her head

"yes now stop yelling some of us have super hearing even without turning it on!" kyuubi yelled back

"super hearing? Why hasn't the other kyuubi told me any of this?" Naruto asked thinking that one of the kyuubis would be in big trouble with this answer

"well I guess she either forgot or just didn't want to tell you… but how would I know I've been stuck here for all these years with Hito – sama and it's been boooooooring! I bet he's running around killing something!" kyuubi said slowly getting louder until she was practically yelling at the end

"he better not touch any of the girls!" Naruto yelled ready to try to get out again if he had to

"I didn't not shut up Naruto or you might ruin my day…." Hito said while walking out of the shadows

"teme!" Naruto yelled while getting up to hit Hito but was stopped one handedly by Hito then thrown to the other side and into a wall

"baka do you think I wouldn't be stronger here than you?" Hito asked looking strangely at Naruto "anything you do here happens to your body outside! And I have been training nonstop for all of these years!" Hito laughed at the end of this

"nani? I haven't felt any stronger so you must be lying about training our body!" Naruto yelled at Hito only to receive laughter from Hito then

"**our body? **There was once an our body but now we are separate entities altogether!" Hito yelled actually looking a little mad when he said separate

"why are you looking mad when you said separate?" Naruto asked not thinking of what could be bad with that

"only the fact that we will never be complete if we never join again" Hito said looking spaced out

"why would we want to be joined again? We could just do the same thing I did for my kyuubi – chan and then there would be two of us!" Naruto said actually getting up to go do just that before catching sight of Hito looking pensive

"I do not think that would be best right now…… if we could join then separate our minds that way we would both be complete but in different bodies…."he said looking at Naruto with longing in his eyes "if you promise me that you release my kyuubi – chan also I will allow us to merge and then you can separate us

"why would I want to merge us again?" Naruto asked not remembering any actual reasons

"because both our bodies would join together and get the experiences that we both had" Hito said as if it made sense

"what?" Naruto asked not getting what Hito said

"uhhh! Lets see… oh! Got it! if you and I joined then I would gain your ninjutsu and everything and you would gain all of my taijutsu training as if we both worked for it all of this time!" Hito said smiling at his explanation

"ohh so I would get green hair?" Naruto asked

"no! baka! I- ok forget it just step on the symbol on the floor and we'll just merge ok?" Hito said sounding a little exasperated from Naruto's ummmm intelligence … yes intelligence coughretardedcough

"alright!" Naruto yelled while getting on his side of the ying yang only to feel like he was spinning reaaaly fast and when the spinning stopped the ying yang was gone and he could hear Hito complaining in the corner looking exactly the same

"I thought this was supposed to put us together?" Naruto asked

"it did now go outside and perform the damn jutsu before I kill you!" Hito yelled receiving Naruto disappearing for an answer

"H-hito – sama…. Were going to be freed!" kyuubi was ecstatic (understatement) and crying

"I guess we are…" Hito said slowly smiling when he started to feel emotions go into him and knowledge of ninjutsu just appearing in his head as if he practiced them every day of his life "it seems that the merge is almost done" he said now truly smiling

"so now Naruto just has to free us…." Kyuubi said thinking of her power that she would have to lose to get them out

"yes and then you will have to train so we can truly be free from anyone's rule" Hito said while holding kyuubi slowly disappearing because Naruto was doing the jutsu

**outside:**

after Naruto did the jutsu his kage bunshins started to turn into Hito and kyuubi but he didn't see the end because a giant wave of chakra washed into him making tails grow out of him to the point of him actually loosing feeling from the rapid regeneration he was receiving from the new chakra that was adding to his already giant amount "well there goes my chakra control" is all he got out when he fell over unconscious as Hito and Kyuubi appeared fully with Naruto loosing eight of the tails right after they grew and they appeared on Hito

"I guess I get some of the tails" Hito said when he noticed the green tails behind him tipped with white

"they make you look good Hito – sama" kyuubi said while she blushed at him

"well I guess we just have to say good bye to Naruto then we can leave…." Hito said while he woke Naruto up

"ahhhhhhh! Don't let the ramen eat me!" of course Naruto was dreaming of ramen getting revenge (it is planning it as we speak! (with the walruses!) but Hito didn't care

"shut up…." Hito was still his apathetic self

"hey your out! So I guess your wanting to live with me and the girls?" Naruto asked looking more serious than he ever had

"no kyuubi and I will be leaving to see the world" Hito responded wrapping his arm around kyuubi making her blush

"mmm I see do you need money or anything because I have some" Naruto said standing

"no we can get our own" Hito said starting to turn around

"we'll I guess it was nice to meet you…. Brother…." Naruto said looking to the grass at his feet

"brother?" Hito asked looking back to Naruto with a curious look on his face

"well I guess that it what we would be since we are from the same being" Naruto said trying not to cry

"hmm I guess it would mean something like that….. goodbye brother" Hito said as he disappeared with his kyuubi

"well meet again… brother…" Naruto said to himself as he turned to go back to the hospital to see the girls

that's the chapter! Im sorry for posting late but my psp was broken and I was whining so sorry again I tried to type but every time I tried I only got a hundred or so words written before going and reading fics but I got my psp fixed so I typed this in a half hour! So hopefully I will start to post every week again… so go and review!

Review answers……

F: thanks for Isarabi's name! (and everyone else that told me really thanks!)

hannibal221: you need to update so I can slack off! (kill the walruses)

FLAMING GAMES BRINGS SHAME: any suggestions?

Lord Leon Towasoki: he is probably going (every one voting for it lol)

warprince2000: thanks! I hope you like all of the other chapters that I will post over time!

Shiva-iceflame: itachi…. Probably will rape him with orochimaru lol

Digitalized Ninja: lol thanks for the reviews and he will steal a lot of stuff if he thinks he has to and on the writing side it's that I type too fast to find some typos or errors so I try to catch as many as I can but I know I will miss some capitalization for things until I program them into my computer but I hope I get better so people will get better understanding to who is talking

Phatpigeats: sorry but by the way votes are going he is running to orochimaru and I know Moegi is half Naruto's age I was just writing names down of all the girls I could think of lol (she could have a crush on him though

Xyber-Dragoon: got your votes counted and I hope you continue to like my storie!

Wolvknight: lol everyone who wants him to leave also wants him to be molested by orochimaru lol

lovelust654321: alright she in but should I add a lemon between them including ramen? (lol ramen part a joke)

Ryuusekei: I put in quotation marks and everything so I hope you like the writing more now XD

So everyone review so I can type more and make this fic look bigger than it actually does lol! I kidding but it does do that…. **REVIEW!** (it's bolded and underlined…. You pretty much have to now…. Lol) you dont have to i kidding lol! but if you have suggestions of votes you should instead of yelling it to your computer because i can't hear you like that... XD


	11. first part of chunin exams

How tides can change

I don't own naruto but I do own Anko, Tayuya, and Hinata and if you have proof that I don't well…… come over here and don't notice the knife….. I kidding hehe

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon and inner talk**

_**Demon and inner thinking**_

_**Last Time**_

"We'll I guess it was nice to meet you…. Brother…." Naruto said looking to the grass at his feet

"Brother?" Hito asked looking back to Naruto with a curious look on his face

"Well I guess that it what we would be since we are from the same being" Naruto said trying not to cry

"Hmm I guess it would mean something like that….. Goodbye brother" Hito said as he disappeared with his kyuubi

"Well meet again… brother…" Naruto said to himself as he turned to go back to the hospital to see the girls

**Chapter 10 a long wait for my crappy writing**

Walking into the hospital room Naruto notices all of the girls are awake and are all looking a little mad at him so tries to diffuse the situation with a "why are you girls still here?" making the girls go crazy and try to make it so that he would be in that damn room for a month more at least but he escaped by using Hinata as a shield

"Oh that is so low Naruto – kun…." Sakura said with Anko but with Anko looking like she was going to actually do something to him so he hides more from her using Hinata who is having the time of her life hoping that Anko jumps on her so they- uhh well stop there…..

After a few hours of mindless talking and playing around they all notice the white fox with the collar making all of the girls surround it and pet it saying kawai over and over not seeing Naruto's face go through a few emotions (he's finally getting stuff from the merge)

going up to the fox he commands it to change her appearance making the now girl blow all of the other girls nose to get the blood out cause she showed up with only her collar on and didn't look embarrassed that she was naked in front of them

"hello master what do you wish for me to do?" is all that she said to get Naruto a one way ticket into the wall from Tayuya's and Anko's hits for treating a girl like this and not them (do you think that would be weird cause I do….) then Sakura just sat next to the girl looking at her body for a while then looked away with a blush but everyone saw her look (it lasted like a whole minute lol) so of course Anko was the nicest of them all

"Not having dirty thoughts are you Sakura – Chan? Or are you" Anko said with a hint of perverseness in her voice

"n-no!" Sakura yelled looking at the white haired girl in a very private place and even licking her lips

"hmm it looks like you are looking somewhere around here" Anko said while she pulled Hinata's pants down and started rubbing her which made Hinata stiffen up out of embarrassment since she didn't know who the new girl was so she pulled her pants up fast

"Aww Hinata – Chan what happened to the playful side of you?" Anko said with a pout

"n-normally I would let you Anko – Chan but I-I don't know who this girl is" _even though the girl did call Naruto – Sama master and she looks good enough to eat…. _Hinata said ending with a little bit of drool from the sight of the girl

"Well I guess I am interrupting something?" Kurenai said as she walked in seeing a naked girl on the bed she was sure she never met, Naruto in the wall , and all of the girls just looking at certain places and drooling

"n-no Kurenai – sensei! We were just wondering who this girl was…" Hinata said

"Well what's your name?" Naruto said standing behind everyone looking entirely fine

"Aiyoku" was all the white haired girl said

"Where are you from?" Naruto asked next

"Land of snow" Aiyoku said again without much feeling in it

"Why are you acting like this?" Naruto said a little loudly from him getting impatient

"Don't you want me to be submissive?" Aiyoku said looking confused

"No I want you to be you!" Naruto said not catching that she was only wanting his input

"Very well" Aiyoku said suddenly getting a small smile and a blush

"There that is a lot better!" Naruto said

"So would you like to mark me now Naruto – sama?" Aiyoku asked

"Mark?" Naruto and all of the others asked

"Hai I am your servant and I have to be you mate as well" Aiyoku said

"What!" they all yelled at her

"Is this not how your clan works Naruto – Sama?" Aiyoku asked

"Oh damn! I forgot that there were all of those rules about girls!" Naruto said

"So shall you mark me now?" Aiyoku asked getting into a position that had Hinata and the rest of the girls want to jump on her

"Uhh no that's alright I haven't marked any of the other girls yet so you don't have to be either" Naruto said taking a step back into the crater

"Wait she wasn't meaning sex?" Anko and all of the other girls asked except Kyuubi and Aiyoku

"No she didn't she meant to mark her into my kitsune harem by biting her neck and pretty much making her a half hanyou" Naruto said not thinking the girls would make anything out of it

"What do you mean that we aren't in your harem!?" all of the girls yelled just like last time (minus Kyuubi and Aiyoku I mean)

"Of course you are I just thought you girls wouldn't want to be running around with tails and lusting everywhere!" Naruto said quickly adding "that's why I didn't mark you" at the end

"Well I guess you have to mark all of us then Naruto – Sama" Hinata said in a sultry voice easily making Naruto do as she wished

Taking a few steps forward Naruto said "you know we have to have just finished sex for me to mark you…." Getting some grins from the girls and then all he knew was heat and darkness

**Next day**

waking up was a favorite thing for Naruto Uzumaki cause it meant ramen to him so when he woke this morning he was happy until he saw tails all surrounding him and naked girls all over

remembering what happened last night he gets happy again but sighs and wakes up someone who he didn't think he would see "Kurenai – sensei?" waking up the raven haired beauty was easy but getting a straight answer from her wasn't

"So why do you have a tail too?" Naruto asked

"Because I was involved with last night's activities" Kurenai replied

"So do you wish to be in my harem?" Naruto asked getting a faint blush out of some of the girls that were faking sleep and listening to the conversation

"Maybe do you like me?" Kurenai responded not admitting anything

"Hmm yes do I take that as a yes to you being in the harem?" Naruto stated

"I believe so" Kurenai said but was tackled from all sides by the other girls except Hinata who was really sleeping

**Day of the chunin exams**

Running into the building very mad was Tayuya because she just learned she couldn't participate in the exam since it has to be teams of three so she was wanting to a) beat the hell out of some genin and b) do Naruto senseless for good luck (that's what she'll call it)

Getting to the center of the room she started to yell "where's the fucknut" but only got to where since a brown haired girl that had her hair in buns and a boy who had pale eyes like Hinata approached her looking wary

"Umm are you Tayuya?" the brunette asked slowly trying to not get on the enraged girls bad side

"Yes so who fucking wants to know?" Tayuya yelled at the girl only getting a "Tenten" in response and the raven haired boy just looked at her like… well like she wasn't there

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tayuya yelled at the boy but would have gotten a better reaction from a rock

"My problem is that I now have two weak females on my team at least the idiot had his perks….." At the word perks the girls swore they saw a blush but it was gone before anything could be said

"I am not on your team and I am definitely not weak fagass!" Tayuya yelled definitely and shared a smile with Tenten when she called him fagass

"Such uncouth words from you but it is to be expected from one so… vile…. Fate has not been nice to you it seems…" Neji (I hope you guessed by now) said with the usual hyuuga drawl and looking down at her not noticing a tail about to crush him until Tayuya shooed it away with a look to which if Neji had know what it truly was he might not have ignored it but would have been thanking her on hand and foot (in her mind) since the tail belonged to one very angry fox boy who had that murderous look in his eyes from hearing what the hyuuga had said

"Not even worth my time" Tayuya said while she was starting to turn away until Tenten stopped her by saying "a-ano were on the same team for the chunin exam…." Making Tayuya look behind her at the two genin

"w-What the FUCK! I get taken away from Naruto- sama to be stuck with some stick in the ass and well… you seem to be alright…maybe I should introduce you to Naruto – sama…" Tayuya said the last part with her own kind of healthy blush which also included a evil smile that had Tenten worried about her innocence during the time for the exam but was relieved when Tayuya paid them no more mind and started following a blond boy up to the door that was being guarded by two guys

"Alright let me through guys" Naruto started off allowing them to think he would fall for the obvious genjutsu and that they started to strafe to his sides

"Oh we don't think you're good enough for this exam" one started

"Yea we should know since this is our third year" the other added in while starting to smile since the blond didn't seem to notice the peril that he was in

"oh maybe you two just suck so much that you think I would fall for you little game" Naruto said cutting the guy's delusion and they tried to get in a quick attack but the Naruto they tried to hit was an illusion so they ended up hitting each other then the real Naruto dropped from the ceiling knocking one out with a simple chop to the neck but mule kicked the other into the wall then he just walked up the stairs acting as if nothing just happened

after everyone got over the fact that two people were knocked out they followed the yellow bri- I mean the blond hehe which led them to the actual testing room were they all got in groups to talk about many topics but most of it was "did you see that guy ? I barely saw him move" and "we should watch out for that guy" which all of it made Naruto warm and fuzzy inside because his plan was working to get intimidation points so he could scare all of the other genins into submission if he had to even though he was fairly certain he could beat everyone in here

after a minute of everyone of the rookie nine now ten a teenager that had silver hair and glasses on walked over telling them to be quiet and he introduced himself as Kabuto and offered to let them see his ninja info cards to which Sasuke practically yelled Naruto from the leaf but he didn't get what he wanted because Kabuto only had Naruto's favorite list of ramen for some reason then Ibiki appeared with a giant cloud of smoke surrounded with chunins with him yelling "alright you maggots settle down or you fail!" which got everyone to do just what he said

After everyone sat down Naruto noticed he was sitting right next to Hinata who had that look in her eye but knew she wouldn't do anything in the middle of a classroom….. Hopefully

After the exam started Naruto was really worried because he didn't know how to answer any of the questions I mean who would know "how tall is the famous mist missing nin Zabuza and how many bowls of rice exactly can he eat?" and he lived with the girl who knew everything about him! So, he did what any ninja would do (in his mind) and drew all over the test then copied one answer from Hinata after she elbowed him after she saw what he was doing

after a while the examiner said stop and asked whoever wants to take the last question had the chance to but if they got it wrong then they can never advance above genin which was met by outrage from lots of the examinees and many left but Naruto started yelling and dispelled everyone's fears when he noticed Sakura raising her hand

after Ibiki said they passed the window shattered and a crazy lady who drew Naruto's interest started yelling to follow her while she started walking away with her purple hair gently bobbing with her large strides to the door and Naruto noticed she was only wearing fishnet and pants under her trench coat but the thing that drew him to her was her eyes which dispelled the entire fearsome appearance she was making because they hid fear and hate in them…. Very deeply and hidden very well…. but Naruto saw it and decided that the girl no woman needed to get help and who better than the resident demon?

Muahahahahahahahahahahaha second sage of the chunin exams next time and everyone should vote whether or not I should add Kin into Naruto's harem since she is one of the characters I don't really care if she is in or out so I will let the readers decide in or out?

and yes i know narut0o has already met anko and she is already in the harem so now you can think why i wrote all of that stuff muahahahahahaha! XD

**Reviews!!!!**

**Lord Leon Towasoki: you're idea is in consideration so I might use it **

**Phatpigeats:ya I think canon Moegi is but in this fic she's older but still a little younger than Naruto**

**Xyber-Dragoon: I'm trying to make it so that you can actually tell who is talking so hopefully this chapter is better **

**Wolvknight: lol everyone wants Sasuke to leave and get molested lol**

**king of death654321: alright she's in**

**Hiro Uzumaki: good reason and they are in lol**

**Adamrulesu: I am sort of good with computer stuff but what is OSM? And Moegi isn't that young in this fic**

**Imgonnadie: im sorry that your gonna die but you still have to send reviews lol and I will continue writing**

**Shiva-iceflame: lol sweet dreams indeed**

**Drake0x:all the girls you mentioned are in cause you gave good reasons or they were already in lol XD**

**warprince2000: updated so I hope you like this chapter! XD**

**spedclass: Tsunade is in the harem now (why not)**

**hope you all review and maybe even read the chapter (gasp!) but ill try to get next chapter out soon**


End file.
